Can you Really Fight Fate?
by Scammy
Summary: Edward is 17 and human. He has been away at school for 4 years. Now he's home what will happen when he meets the stranger who he believes has stolen his family from him?
1. Home

**Chapter 1 Home**

The plane ride had been quiet, not surprising considering there were only two other passengers. I guess not many people felt the need to travel from Seattle to Port Angeles on a Friday afternoon. I did...I was going home.

As I collected my luggage, I began to worry about how the rest of my family would take the news of my arrival two weeks before summer vacation. Emmett knew, of course, as he was picking me up from the airport. I was terrified of my parents' reaction to my decision not to return to my very expensive boarding school in the fall. I guess I'd just have to cross that bridge when I came to it.

My painfully large brother was waiting for me, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a huge child waiting for a promised cookie.

"Eddie!" he bellowed.

"Emmett, please don't call me that," I begged as he grabbed my bags from my hand and slapped me on the back, making me stumble. "I haven't answered to Eddie in years."

"You sound just like Bella," Emmett laughed. "She hates it when I call her Belly."

Wonderful, I thought, not even a full sentence and my brother was already talking about this Bella girl. Every member of my family thought she was wonderful. Alice, my twin sister, went on and on about her. It was always 'Bella and I did this…', 'Bella said...','Bella's the greatest…', 'I'm so glad Bella moved to Forks'. Personally, I was firmly in the 'I wish she had never moved to Forks' club. Unfortunately, I was the only member. It's hard to be happy when someone moves into town and steals your family!

"Hello, Earth to Edward," Emmett shouted, a concerned look on his face.

"What?"

We must have been walking as I mused because we had reached the parking lot. I could see my silver Volvo parked in a space not far from where we stood.

"I said do you want to drive?" My keys were spinning around on his pinky finger.

Grinning, I snatched the keys and ran for the car, quickly popped the trunk for my bags and pulled open the door. As I jumped in the driver's seat, I grimaced. The car smelt...well there was no other word for it…girly! Emmett slammed the trunk and got in.

"Who's been driving my car?" I demanded. Something about the smell annoyed me tremendously.

"Um...I think Alice drove it to Seattle the other weekend, and I drove it today to pick you up. Other than that it has been in the garage. Why?"

"It smells weird," I grimaced.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the car as I turned the key and the engine purred to life. It took him until I was pulling out of the parking lot before he could control his laughter long enough to ask, "What do you mean it smells weird?" More laughing ensued.

"Forget it!"

"Oh no Eddie, please enlighten me, in what way does your car smell weird?"

I ignored him and put my foot down on the accelerator.

Because of my distraction, the normally hour long drive was completed in about forty minutes. Emmett and I had talked about everything but the one question I knew he was burning to ask. Why was I home now? I looked at the overcast sky and the beautiful moss covered trees surrounding my home and sighed.

"That's a big sigh, little bro," Emmett commented.

"I'm just glad to be home," I told him candidly.

"Honestly mate, I've got no idea how you can come home and then leave every year."

"It gets harder each time," I sighed.

Emmett was silent for a few minutes. It was very easy for people to believe Emmett was a perceptive as a dish-rag. They were dead wrong.

"You're not going back are you?" he asked, proving my big brother didn't miss much.

"I have to talk to Mom and Dad, but no, not if I can help it."

"Jasper would love that, his Mom is constantly yelling about the amount of time he's on the net or phone talking to you."

Three years ago, I'd come home prepared to hear about how Bella was the greatest person in the world and how everyone just loved her. But instead I had met Jasper and Rose, Forks' only other pair of twins. Although they were a year older than Alice and me, Jasper and I had been friends since the day we met. We had a great deal in common, being twins, and a similar age and intelligence. I normally didn't get along with people around my own age, so having a friend like Jasper was surprising.

"Did you tell Jazz I was coming home early?"

"Nope, you told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't."

"Not even Mom?" I choked.

"Nope." Emmett was grinning again, I was assuming due to the fact that I was turning off the road onto our driveway.

I drove up the twisting drive, and as the trees thinned and the house came in to view I felt euphoric. I was home, and if all went well I wouldn't have to leave for a while.

As I parked the car in our huge garage, my beautiful mother stormed in.

"Emmett Cullen, what I have I told you about driving other people's cars? If Edward comes home to a wrecked Volvo there will be hell to pay!" She raged.

Shame-faced, Emmett got out, but Mom didn't even seem to notice he wasn't exiting out of the passenger side.

"You let Alice drive it!" Emmett argued.

"Yes, only because Alice asked Edward, otherwise I never would have let her drive it."

I was half way out of the car before I said, "When did she ask to drive my car?"

"The night before her, Rose and..." Mom stopped then stared at me open-mouthed for a few seconds. Slowly blinking her eyes, she closed them again, took a deep breath and opened them another time. It seemed like she was trying to work out if I was real or not.

"Edward!" She screamed running to me. "Oh, my Edward," she cried wrapping her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears soaking though my shirt.

"Hi, Mom," I grinned, hugging her tight.

"Oh…" she pulled away looking me up and down. "You look tried and half starved!"

"I'm fine. Mom, I've missed you."

"And I you, my darling. Let's get you something to eat and a little rest before Alice gets home. Oh this is wonderful. Emmett!"

"Yeah Mom?" Emmett answered immediately, he almost stood to attention.

"Go drop by the hospital and tell your father your brother's home. Then you can go let Alice, Jasper and Rose know. Oh and how wonderful, Edward can finally meet Bella!"

I grimaced. Emmett noticed and his eyebrow shot up. I just shook my head. Mom was ushering me into the house when I noticed the concerned look on Emmett's face as he pulled his Jeep keys from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

It was two o'clock on Friday afternoon. To say I was bored would be an understatement of massive proportions. We'd been in the school assembly for around half an hour. In my opinion, that was half an hour too long!

I looked around me for the millionth time. Most of the student body were paying close attention to our class president, Jasper Hale. With at slight grin, I glanced to my left where my best friend, Alice, was sitting. Her small pixie face stared at Jasper, a content smile on her lips, and as I watched, she sighed.

I heard a muffled giggle to my right. Rosalie, my other best friend, was staring at Alice as well. As I looked at Rose, she rolled her eyes. I giggled in reaction.

"Shush, this is important!" Alice chastised us.

"Oh, we're sorry." Rose snorted. "What is my brother talking about? I wasn't listening."

Alice didn't answer nor did she look in our direction. She did, however, blush a bright pink.

"Oh my God, Alice! You don't even know what he's talking about. You're just sitting there staring!" I choked out through my now almost uncontrollable giggling. _I could be such a girl sometimes._

Rose leaned over me. "Alice, I bet you're sitting there imagining what else he could be doing with that mouth." Glancing at me with a grin, Rose continued, "You know something, Bella? I think she might be fantasizing about what he looks like under his clothes, too."

Alice continued to ignore us, however her face and neck were now a lovely shade of red.

Alice's torment would have lasted longer had it not been for the silencing look from our English teacher, Mrs. Rivers.

̴

Jasper finished early, so we were finally released from the gym. That left me a little extra time to work in the library before I had to leave for my job at Newton's Sporting Goods. Rose sat across the table from me, but Alice was nowhere to be found.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Rose," I answered without looking up.

"What is it that Alice sees in my brother?"

"Um..." I looked at Rose and laughed at the perplexed expression on her face. "Well, he's very charming, and let's be honest, he is gorgeous. He's your twin brother after all...Oh and don't forget the accent. A lot of girls go weak in the knees for a nice southern accent."

"But it's Jasper." Again she pulled a face.

"Jasper's your brother, so I'd be worried if you saw him the way everyone else does."

"You don't see him like that!" It was almost an accusation.

"No, not really, Jazz isn't my type...that, and Alice did see him first." I laughed.

Rose must have been thinking hard because she began to pout, so I left her with her thoughts and went back to my work. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think it's the same?" Rose asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, you lost me." I looked up at her. "Is what the same?"

"You know." Rose actually blushed, something I'd only seen her do once in the three years since her family had moved to Forks. "Like you and Alice don't see Emmett the way I do?"

"Yes! That's exactly it. Now I'll admit Emmett is well...you know..."

"Breathtaking," Rose supplied.

I snorted. "I wouldn't go that far, but okay, he's hot." Rose glared at me. "Okay, okay he's more than hot, but he's like my big brother so I don't see him like that."

When I'd first come to Forks to live with my Dad, I had been thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. We lived next door to the Cullens, well if you considered being separated by three miles of forest as next door. I'd seen him all the time, hence his status as my big brother.

Rose snorted.

I continued as if I hadn't heard. "It was like the big family I had always wanted but without having to actually live together."

Rose laughed. I looked at my watch. I had to be at work in twenty minutes. Just then Alice glided though the door and danced to the table.

"Where have you been?" Rose demanded.

"Busy," was the only explanation we got. Well, that and a tongue poked out in Rose's direction.

"Oh, go shove that down Jazz's throat, and tell him how you feel," Rose snapped.

"That's your style Rose, not mine." Alice grinned.

"Are you ever going to talk to him, Alice?" I chimed in, cutting off the argument before it began. "I mean, he has no idea you like him."

Before Alice could reply, the door to the library slammed open with such force that I thought the glass inset might shatter. The librarian, Ms. Watson, looked horrified as my bear of an honorary brother strode in confidently.

"Rosie, Al, and my little Belly!" he roared, strolling toward us.

I cringed. I hated when he called me Belly, but nothing I said or did would stop him.

"I came to pick you up," he said grinning. I was instantaneously happy that I had driven my truck and was working this afternoon. It meant I didn't have to get in his Jeep - Emmett drove like a maniac!

"Sorry, Emmy, I have to work." I laughed as his face fell a little.

"Oh, can't you call in sick?" he huffed.

"No Emmett, Mike's working today."

"So what?"

I laughed. "So, Mike will know I'm not really sick."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think of that." He sighed. "Can you come over after work?" Emmett sounded hopeful as he ran his fingers though his curls.

"I don't think so, Em." His face fell. "Don't forget we're all going to First Beach tomorrow." I smiled as his face brightened.

"Great! Tomorrow will be awesome."

Rose wrapped her arms around Emmett's huge neck and kissed him soundly. Alice made gagging motions.

I looked at the clock above the door and panic set in.

"Shit! Gotta go, I'm going to be late." I shoved my books into my bag. "Love you guys!" Then, I bolted for the door.

As the door started to close, I heard the pixie yell. "Edward's home!"

_So_, I thought, _the missing twin returns._ I wondered if I'd actually meet him this time. For four years I'd known the whole Cullen family but one. As far as I understood, he'd been away at school on the other side of the country since he was twelve - something about being a genius. When he'd come home for the summers, I was always with Mom and Phil in Florida.

Work was a nightmare. Mike asked me out three times during our shift...a new record. I finally made it home, and was barely through the door when I heard Charlie shout over the game, "Hey kiddo, how was work?"

"Fi..." The rest of my words were cut off as my giant dog, Jake, jumped up. His monster paws landed squarely on my shoulders. Jake had been a gift from Charlie when I first moved to Forks, he was a reddish brown and white Alaskan malamute. On all fours Jake stood up to my waist. On his hind paws, like he was now, he was taller than me!

"Hey Jake." I smiled and scratched his left ear. "How was your day?"

Jake answered me in howls and small barks.

"You know, I think he understands you," Charlie said from the living room.

"Of course he does, he's the smartest dog in the world!" Jake barked once and then made his way to the kitchen. "See, he knows I'm home, which means it's dinner time."

Charlie laughed. "Um…Bella, your mother called, and it sounded important. She wants you to call her as soon as you can."

"Sure, Dad. I'll just feed Jake first."

I made my way to the kitchen to find Jake sitting in front of the cupboard containing his food. I fed him and as he ate I called Renee.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so glad you called! I have news. Phil and I won a six week vacation!"

"That's great, Mom!"

"There is only one problem, you see we have to take it as soon as possible. It's only valid for three months and the only time Phil can get off work is the summer vacation."

"Oh." I suppressed the urge to dance. I loved spending time with Renee and Phil, but a whole summer with Alice and Rose would be the best summer yet. "So where are you going?"

"You're not mad? You know this means that you'll have to stay in Forks this summer."

"No, I'm not mad, Alice is going to love this." I was too. "So, are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"Italy! Can you believe it Bella? Phil and I won a six week vacation in Italy!"

"Wow, Mom, that's wonderful!"

Renee and I spoke for another fifteen minutes about how wonderful Italy would be. I had to admit I was a little jealous. Italy was at the top of my 'places I want to go' list. I finally hung up after reassuring Renee I wasn't mad I had to stay in Forks for the millionth time, and started dinner. Charlie, with his perfect timing walked into the kitchen just as I was putting the plates on the table.

"So, you're staying at home this summer?" Charlie asked as he sat down.

"Yeah. It's going to be my first summer vacation at home since I moved here."

"Alice is going to love that." Charlie grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

We ate in silence for a while before I asked, "Fishing tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking about it." Charlie looked so guilty I couldn't help but smile. "Why? Do you need me?"

"A girl always needs her dad, but tomorrow we're all going down to First Beach." Jake, who had been lying on the floor, lifted his head and looked at me. "Yes, Jake, you too." Jake barked once and placed his head back on this front paws.

"Right, well have fun."

"I will, Dad."

After a quick clean up of the kitchen, Jake and I made our way upstairs to my room. Jake immediately jumped on my large bed. When I'd first moved to Forks it had been a single bed, but as Jake grew I had to upgrade. My bedroom was small but comfortable. All of my prized possessions where here; my laptop, the only sporting trophy I had gotten in grade school for participation, my books, and hidden under my bed in its case was my most valuable possession; Grandpa Swan's Martin & Co. acoustic guitar. Although my friends knew I had it, Charlie was the only person in Forks who knew I could play.

Once I had showered and gotten ready for bed, I stretched out on my bed with Jake and fell quickly asleep.

The morning sun crept into my room, waking me from a dream. All I could remember was that it had been a good one. I rolled over and received a very wet lick from chin to forehead. What a wake up. I sat upright rubbing my face.

"Jake! Come on the sun is just up! Oh wait, I can see the sun!"

I jumped out of bed. I hadn't really believed Alice when she told me the sun would make one of its infrequent appearances today. I don't know why I didn't listen, she was always right.

After I had packed my backpack with a towel, sunscreen and a book, I went in search of my bathing suit. To my horror, the only suit I could find was a skimpy, dark blue bikini that Alice forced me to buy on our last shopping trip to Port Angeles. With a grimace I put it on, quickly pulling my cut-off jeans and white long-sleeved shirt on to cover it. Grabbing my backpack, Jake and I made our way downstairs. After a quick breakfast, I was out the door and in the truck. With Jake in the passenger seat, we made our way to the Cullen's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I could hear Esme humming in the kitchen, for now she was just happy that I was home. I wasn't sure if she'd still be humming after I told her and dad that I didn't want to go back to boarding school. I sighed and made my way upstairs.

My room was exactly how I'd left it; my bed pushed up against the wall in the corner, my CD's neatly stacked on the sleeves, my desk stood by the door next to it, my bookcases filled with my favorites. Esme had obviously dusted and opened the huge windows regularly. They stood open now, the smell of the surrounding woods drifting in. I had missed my room, my home…my family.

I unpacked, replacing the clothes, CD's, and books I had taken with me. My unpacking took only a few minutes. As I lay down on my bed, I noticed a new smell – strawberries; it seemed to surround me. As I was trying to determine the source of the scent, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in, Mom."

The door opened and her head popped in smiling. "How did you know it was me?"

"Nobody else is home, Mom. Besides, you and Dad are the only ones who knock." I laughed.

"I made you a snack," she informed me, walking in. She held a plate with two ham sandwiches on it, in her hand.

"Mom," I groaned. "If I eat all that I won't be able to eat until tomorrow. I think you might be confusing me with Emmett."

Laughing, she set the plate down on the desk. "Eat what you can. You're too thin."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and sat at the desk. I couldn't help but grin when I took a bite.

"Thanks, Mom. I've really missed your food."

I ate in silence for a few minutes, but I noticed my mom's eyes never left my face.

"Are you alright, Mom?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want you to take this the wrong way dear, but why are you home? Naturally I'm happy you are, but the semester doesn't end for two more weeks."

I didn't respond for a few minutes, trying to think of the right thing to say, and then I settled for the truth.

"I don't like it there. I don't really fit in." She waited for me to continue. "I know that school costs you and Dad a lot of money, but I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with my family!"

I was surprised at how much better I felt by getting it out in the open. Her reaction was unexpected. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I told your father something was wrong last week after you called! Oh, my baby, I promise if you don't want to go back, you won't. I'll tell your father you're not going anywhere this time."

All I could manage to say was, "I love you."

Mom left after that. So I went back to my bed and lay back down, closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

SLAM! I was rudely awakened as my door bounced off the wall, and something jumped on my bed. Opening one eye, I saw my twin sister bouncing on my legs.

"Hi, Alice."

"Edward, I missed you so much!" she squealed.

As I sat up, she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you too, sis."

Alice pulled away and looked at me. I was always good at hiding my feelings from everyone but Alice. She could read me like an open book.

"Are you really staying this time?" Alice's eyes were wide with hope.

"Unless Dad makes me go back, I'm not going anywhere," I said attempting to assure her,

With another little squeal, Alice jump from the bed and dragged me with her. "Come on, everyone is downstairs!"

Grimacing internally, I let Alice drag me into the living room where I was surprised to see only people I knew. Rose and Emmett sat close together on the sofa, their hands entwined. Jasper reclined at the other end, as far away as possible from the happy couple. I smiled, happy that both Jasper and Rose were here, and that someone else wasn't.

"Hum Hum."

I jumped as my father, Carlisle, cleared his throat behind me. Turning I found him gazing at me, his face grave. My mother smiled reassuringly beside him.

"Before you all start celebrating Edward's return, I'd like to talk to him in my office. Edward?" he politely asked and motioned with his hand that way. Carlisle turned and began walking to his office, with me following behind. The panic I felt reminded me of the time when I was ten, and Emmett and I had thought it was a good idea to go swimming in the river behind the house.

"Close the door, son."

As I turned back to the room and sat in a chair facing the desk, Carlisle took his seat behind it. I felt like a student sent to the principal's office.

"Your mother told me that you do not want to go back to school. Is that right?"

I stared at the thick carpet. "Well…yes, I don't want to go back to that school." One glance at his face and it all came rushing out. "I just want to be normal, not the freak of the family. I want to go to beach with Alice, Emmett, and everyone else on the weekends. I want to have fun. I want to see my family and friends all the time, not just on vacation. I want to be here, not on the other side of the country! It's so lonely there, Dad. I can do everything I was doing there here!"

Carlisle smiled, and then stood and walked around the desk taking the seat beside me. "Edward, you do understand that the only reason you where at that school was to provide you the best opportunities your mother and I could give you? If you believe you can get what you need here, well I'm glad...for completely selfish reasons of course."

"I can stay?"

"I believe you might want to think about this some more. The decision is one neither your mother, brother, sister, friends, nor I can make it for you. I accept that you are old enough to have input in the things that affect you. However, you need to remember this decision will affect the rest of your life. I think you should give this a lot of thought. We will talk about it again toward the end of summer vacation, and see how you feel then."

Well it wasn't a "you can stay," but it wasn't a "you have to leave" either.

"And now I think you should go, Alice is probably dying to catch you up on all the Folks gossip."

He was right. As I left his office Alice pounced, and I was filled in on everything I had missed while I was away.

I woke the following morning in my room, happy for the first time in ages. The sun hung in a clear blue sky with not a cloud in sight. It seemed as if even Forks was welcoming me home.

Once I was showered and dressed in pants and a light shirt I made my way downstairs. The house was in an uproar, Alice was yelling at Emmett, Jasper and Rose, who had stayed the night, where fighting in the living room, and Mom and Dad where in the kitchen. Somewhere I could hear a dog barking!

I was about to ask what was going on when Alice saw me. "What are you wearing?" she demanded in an angry tone.

I looked down to make sure I wasn't wearing Emmett's or Dad's clothes and answered, "Clothes?"

"Very funny, Edward, how do you plan to swim in that?" Alice spat.

We were supposed to go to First beach today. When I found out everyone had been included, ere go…Alice and Rose's best friend, I convinced Emmett and Jazz that we should go hiking instead and just let the girls go to the beach.

"Alice!" Emmett boomed. "I told you. Edward, Jasper, and I aren't coming to First Beach today!"

"And I told you Emmett, yes you are!" she shot back.

Emmett and Alice then began a round of "am not" and "are too."

As this was going on, I heard the dog again and the door bell suddenly rang. Since nobody else seemed to notice, I went to answer the door. I wanted to slam it shut again when I saw who was on the other side. I'd seen this girl's picture a hundred times, her face was plastered all over Alice's room. The monster dog was the only thing that stopped me, as it pushed the door all the way open and ran inside.

"Oh, you must be, Edward. I'm Bella," she said with a smile.

"I know who you are, are you going to get that dog or what?" I was nasty I know, but I hated this girl with a passion…she'd stolen my family.

Her face stiffened. "His name is Jake."

"Bit of a silly name for an Alaskan Malamute if you ask me."

"Yeah, well no one ask you did they!" She stormed past me into the house, and as she went past I caught the smell of strawberries. I then understood then why I could smell that scent in my room, she'd had been sleeping in my bed! Furious I marched into the kitchen.

The dog was playing with Emmett while everyone else but the girl ate breakfast. She was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room smiling as Emmett and the dog growled at each other. When she looked at me the smile disappeared instantly and was replaced with a grimace. I glared back and was a little surprised she held my gaze, most people looked away after a second or two. The very male part of me saw the hint of a dark blue bikini through her white shirt.

The growling from the dog had changed and had gotten deeper. I looked away from her and noticed the dog was about a foot away from me his teeth bared and the fur on his back raised.

"What did you do, Edward?" Emmett asked

"Nothing!"

The dog started growling louder as everyone looked at him.

"You must have," Jasper said. "I've never seen him act like that."

"I haven't done anything!"

I was about to walk away when the girl said, "I wouldn't move, he's never bitten anyone before, but you never know."

Alice's eyes looked like she was watching a tennis match, bouncing from me to the girl, and back again.

"Jake!" the girl called. Obediently the dog went and sat on the floor in front of her and stared at me. She grinned. "Good dog."

"It must be because he doesn't know you," Esme remarked. "So are you boys going to the beach with the girls or not?"

"No." Emmett said.

As he said it a look of relief crossed the girl's face. I couldn't have that now, could I?

"You know, Emmett, we can always go hiking tomorrow," I said. "I wouldn't mind going down to First Beach today."

Emmett stared at me like I had grown a second head. I tried very hard to remain eye contact with him, but I really wanted to see how she was taking my capitulation. So I quickly glanced at her. Her face was a stone mask of indifference. When I look back to Emmett he looked upset.

"Yeah!" Alice cried. "Rose, and I will go in Bella's truck. Emmett, you, Jasper, and Edward need to changed. So you can meet us down there."

With that she danced out of the room followed by Rose, the girl, and the dog. The dog growled the whole way past me.

"I'm going to get changed," I said to the room at large.

When I got to my room, I grabbed my strawberry scented pillow and threw it under the bed. I then went to the hall closet and retrieved an uncontaminated one. I had just finished changing into my board shorts, when my door slammed open. Emmett stormed in, Jasper not far behind him.

"What is going on, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing I just changed my mind about the beach."

"Do you have a problem with Bella?"

"No, I don't even know her," I said calmly.

"Don't try and bull shit me, Edward. I know you, something is up. Yesterday you didn't seem at all happy when Mom said you'd get to meet, Bella. Last night, you were all for the beach until I said Bella was coming too. Then just now downstairs, it was like you decided to go with Alice just to piss Bella off."

"Right, then why is it you're the only one who thinks I have a problem?" I demanded.

"He's not," Jasper said. "I noticed something was wrong as well. I'm pretty sure Alice noticed. Shit, Jake picked up on it…I thought he was going to rip your arm off!"

"I do not have a problem with her!"

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England!" Emmett commented sarcastically.

"Look, Edward…" Jasper's calm voice stopped Emmett, "…I think there is something going on, but, Alice is expecting us." I noticed a small smile cross Jasper's lips. "So if we all want to live to see tomorrow I think it's advisable we get going, now!"

Emmett took a deep breath and said, "Let's get going. Do you think you can be civilized?"

"Ha! Ha! I'm the one who's been in a preppy boarding school for four years Emmett, not you."

A strange look past over Emmett's face and he glanced at Jasper.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He grinned "Let's go."

Even though SHE was there, I was having a great time at the beach. I keep my distance from HER and the dog. Emmett, Jasper, and I were sitting on a large rock when I noticed Jasper staring off in the other direction. When I followed this gaze, I saw Alice, Rose, HER, and her dog running into the water. I decided I needed to have a talk with the very male part of my mind and body…the part that noticed the girl's long brown hair, and her creamy white skin which stood out beautifully against the dark blue bikini. Yes, a nice long talk was needed.

"Jazz, what are you looking at?" I asked.

Emmett snickered. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was Alice."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh didn't you know? And here I was thinking you where smart, Eddie!" Emmett laughed. "Jasper, is all head over heels with our little Alice."

"Really?" I demanded. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders.

Emmett continued, "She likes him, he likes her, but neither of them will make the first move."

"Shut up, Emmett!" Jasper finally said. "It's not like that!"

"Well, how is it then?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've never liked someone like this before. At first I just thought I was coming down with something. But then I realized it only happens when Al is around. Like yesterday, I'd just finished the assembly at school and was on the way to my locker, then all of a sudden she was just there! How does she do that by the way?" Emmett and I just shrugged. Alice had done that all her life. "Anyway all she did was smile and say 'Hi Jazz,' and my brain stopped functioning properly. I couldn't even manage to say 'hi' back. Then with one of her little twirls she was gone, and my brain started working again."

I personally had no idea what Jasper was talking about, but Emmett seemed too. He was nodding his head in understanding.

"Just kiss her already, Jazz."

We all jumped at the female voice. I looked over to where the girls had been and noticed Alice and Rose were now lying on towels and the dog was running around in the water. A shudder ran down my spine as I realized the girl was standing right behind me.

"What?" Jasper demanded.

"Honestly!" she said as she sat down between Emmett and me. The wet skin of her arm touched mine and we both jerked away. "She wants you too, that's why she keeps popping up like that. She's hoping one day you'll stop using you brain long enough and just kiss her."

"That's stupid," I snorted. "She should just tell him."

The girl turned her dark brown eyes on me and glared. "You know, Edward," she almost spat my name, "the world doesn't hinge on your opinions. So if you don't mind, unless I say, 'Edward, what do you think?' kindly keep your opinions to yourself."

Furious I looked to my brother and friend for support, and found no help at all. Jasper was staring at Alice and Emmett was shaking with silent laughter.

We left the beach not long after that. The sun was setting as we arrived home. The girl dropped Alice and Rose off and went straight home, and Rose and Emmett decided to go out to dinner together so they left after getting changed.

Jasper was going to go home, so I decided to play my piano. As I started to play I looked out the window to the porch. Jasper was still standing there, and just as I was about to go see what was wrong, I noticed Alice not too far away. As I watched a look of determination crossed his face. Then in three quick steps Jasper covered the distance between him and Alice and kissed her!

I distinctly heard Alice say "It took you long enough!" and then Jasper laughter.

Then they left going who knows where, to do who knows what.

I stopped playing and went to my room where I grabbed one of my favorite books and lazed on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Today had been a nightmare! I still didn't understand most of it. I had looked forward to meeting the mysterious Cullen. Now, I just wanted to hurt him. I couldn't understand him; I was sure he hated me. I just didn't know why. If I had done something wrong I could understand, but he seemed to hate me for no good reason.

At first I thought he was a bit rude, but the more time I had spent around him, the more I came to realise he just hated me! Every time I spoke, he had something nasty to say. Every time we made eye contact, he would glare at me. Then there where the times he didn't know I was looking; when he'd laugh and joke with everyone else, and his eyes would sparkle and he would smile. The hostile glares, it seemed, were just for me.

If that wasn't enough, Edward seemed to turn me into a total...well, bitch. I was rude to him, too. However saying "he started it," would just sound childish, but he did. Everything about him made me hate him; his crocked grin, the messy bronze hair, his voice, those emerald eyes, and the fact that in his board shorts today, he'd looked like a sculpture of some Greek god. _Wow, I really noticed a lot!_

I decided to have a shower and change. I washed the sand and salt from my skin and hair and changed into my sweats. Then I stood in the middle of my room for five minutes. I really was having a hard time concentrating on anything except how much I wanted to punch Alice's twin brother in the face.

Giving myself a mental shake, I decided to read our English reading assignment, Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. I looked around my room, checked my back pack, and then went outside to check the truck. I couldn't find it anywhere, which meant I must have left it at Alice's.

I poked my head in the living room. Charlie was sitting in his arm chair, while the couch was occupied by Jake.

"Dad, I'm just going over to see Alice. I think I left one of my books there on Thursday night."

He just waved. I took that to mean he'd heard. Jake didn't seem to care at all.

I knocked on the Cullen's front door and was a little surprised when Esme answered.

"Oh, Bella..." she smiled "...Alice isn't here."

I wasn't expecting that. I knew Emmett and Rose where going to dinner, but Alice had said she was going to watch movies with Edward, hence why I went home.

"Alice went out?"

"She left with Jasper about an hour ago."

I smiled, maybe Jasper had listened earlier.

"That's great! Do you mind if I run up to her room, I think I left my book here on Thursday?"

"Of course."

I made my way up to Alice's room on the second floor, hoping Edward had gone out too, or was on the other side of the house. Running into him was not something I wanted to do. I wasn't a hundred percent sure I wouldn't punch him on sight. Alice's door was closed, and I could see light coming from under the door of the next room. Great, Edward was home. Quietly, I opened Alice's door and turned on the lights.

Alice's room was beautiful. The main piece of furniture was the huge princess bed, with it purple gossamer curtains. There were two other doors, one led to a closet that was as big as my bedroom, the other which stood a fraction open, led to the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. It took a few seconds before I remembered that both Alice and Edward's rooms had doors to the bathroom, then a few seconds more before I worked out who was in the shower.

Quickly looking around the room, I saw my book sitting on top of the deck. _Of course, _I thought, _Its on the desk, and where's the desk? Right beside the open bathroom door._ While I was deciding whether to just run and grab it or wait until he was back in his room, I heard the water shut off.

"Alice, is that you?"

I was going to answer "no," I swear I was. But, it's hard when the person who asked walks in the room two seconds later wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist! Let be honest, it's possible to shock a girl to silence with a nice body and Edward's was a lot better than nice.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I shot back. Anyone else and I would have just answered_._

"This is my house; you're in my sister's room. So yes, you do have to explain yourself."

I took a breath and unclenched the fist I had just envisioned breaking his prefect nose with.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Alright, I admit this is your sister's room..." I said as evenly as I could, "...however this is not your house; this house belongs to your parents. Who, for your information, know I'm here and said I could be."

I then made my way to Alice's desk picked up my book and headed for the door. At the last second, I realised I should leave Alice a note. So back to the desk I went, this was all made a little harder by the fact that Edward was still standing in the room with only a towel on.

I scribbled a quick note:

_Alice,_

_I had to grab my book for English - don't forget I'm working tomorrow. If I don't see you before I pick you up Monday, ring me! What happened with Jazz? _

_Love, Bella._

I left the room, turning the light off as I went, leaving Edward in the dark.

I got a call from Alice about an hour later letting me know that Jasper had kissed her. She was ecstatic that her and Jazz where together, Edward was home, I was staying this summer, and there was only two weeks until vacation. I was happy for her and Jazz. I just wasn't looking forward to a summer vacation with...Edward.

It's funny how when you want time to slow down, it seems to speed up. With that in mind, I ended up on the first Saturday of summer vacation hiding in the woods from my friends.

It had been two weeks since Edward had returned to Forks, and in that two weeks he had systemically destroyed everything. I didn't go to the Cullen's any more. Every time Edward and I were in the same room, it was just nasty, hostility coming off us in waves. He and Alice had fought about it so many times. Not to mention, Emmett had come close to punching him when a few of his remarks got real nasty. In the end, I just decided to remove myself. When I wasn't there, I knew Edward was a different person. There was no way I wanted to be the reason the Cullen's where fighting.

I was lying on my blanket in the meadow I had found one day not long after I moved to Forks. I loved it. It was always a great place to sit and think, to read, and to play my guitar. Jake was running through the wild flowers, and I was reading my tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice when the cell in my back pocket started to ring. As I pulled the cell out, I debated whether I was going to answer it. I didn't recognise the number so I answered.

"Hello."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell are you?" Alice's voice demanded.

"Out walking Jake, why?" I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have answered the phone.

"Why didn't you come over this morning? We were supposed to go down to First Beach."

"I thought I'd give it a miss today, Al, you go down. We'll catch up on Monday, I promise."

"Oh, no young lady. If you aren't at my house at nine tomorrow morning, Rose and I are coming after you!"

"Alice, I have to work tomorrow."

"No, you don't. I already talked to Mrs. Newton. She gave you tomorrow off." Alice sounded extremely smug.

"What? Why would you do that?" I demanded.

"Because Bella, Rose and I have to go shopping for new clothes, and we need you!"

I groaned, "Shopping?"

"Yes, Bella. Shopping!"

"Wonderful."

She hung up.

As I lay back down staring at the sky, I wondered how bad shopping tomorrow was going to be. I shuddered.

I had underestimated Alice yet again. The idea of shopping in Port Angeles all day kind of made me want to fake my own death. However, Alice drove Rose and me to Seattle, where we went to a Starbucks and sat in a nice corner to talk most of the morning. Then we went to lunch at a restaurant where the menu was written only in Italian. The shopping was, well I hate to admit it, fun. I found the most amazing dress, a little black one. Alice liked me in it so much that she bought it. It would now stay in her closet until I wanted to wear it.

I lounged across the entire back seat of the car, while Alice drove and Rose sat up front rummaging thought the glove-compartment.

"Hey look what I found!" Rose was holding up a CD.

"Rose, put it away it's not mine."Alice didn't even look.

"What is it?" I asked.

" A CD," grinned Rose.

"Really, what gave it away?" I replied. Alice laughed. "What CD is it, Rose?"

"It's Taylor Swift!" Rose burst into laughter.

Alice almost had to pull over she was laughing so hard. I didn't get it.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, Bella." Alice giggled. "It's funny because of whose car this is."

I had always thought the sliver Volvo was Esme's, apparently not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

The last night before summer vacation official had started, and I felt like dancing. I would be spending the next six weeks with family and friends, and the girl next door would be with HER mother and not even in the same state in two days.

Dinner was delicious, Mom making everyone's favorites. The table was almost completely covered, and only one seat remained empty. Alice who sat close to Jasper would glance at the chair ever now and then and sigh. It was easy to ignore until she glared at me like it was my fault the chair was empty.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, bracing myself. I just knew she was going to yell at me. It had been happening a lot lately.

I saw Jasper lightly touch Alice arm as she draw in a breath. With great resistant, Alice calmly told me. "I miss my best friend Edward," she sighed and continued, "I hardly see her anymore because she can't come here."

"I'm not stopping her," I replied

Everyone fell silent. I think they were waiting for Alice to explode. With Jasper's hand again on her arm, she only closed her eyes and very softly said, "Yes, Edward, you are. Every time you are in the same room with Bella you start a fight. EVERYTIME, Edward."

"No I don..."

"You do Bro," Emmett chimed in.

"Even I can see it," added Rose.

I look at Jasper hoping for some support, but he just shook his head.

"Dear…" Great Mom! "…I have noticed it seems like you...I don't know what it is, it's almost like you hate her."

Dad nodded beside her.

"What is this - an intervention?" I demanded. "Have you forgotten SHE fights with me too!"

"Yes Edward," Jasper said soothingly. "But you always start it; do you really expect Bella not to fight back? When for lack of a better phase, you are acting like a complete ass?"

I didn't want to talk about this. How do you explain feelings to people you don't understand yourself?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to try and get to know Bella," Alice almost sound like she was pleading. "I want you to lend me your car tomorrow so Rose, Bella, and I can go shopping in Seattle, and I want you to be nice when Bella is here for dinner tomorrow night."

Had it been anyone else I would have said no, but this was Alice asking.

With a sigh, I said the only thing I could. "Okay."_ It was only going to be for two days_

"Oh Edward, I love you." Alice squealed as she ran around the table and hugged me. "You don't have to be friends, but please try and be nice."

I didn't say anything. "Friends" was defiantly not going to happen; being nice was going to be hard enough.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. I stayed up late working on a new piece of music, but I just couldn't get it to sound right. At around one in the morning, I gave up and went to bed.

I woke really late on Saturday morning, and when I went down stairs Alice, Rose, and my car where gone. I spent the rest of my morning just hanging around the house with Emmett and Jasper. After lunch, I decided I need a walk to prepare myself for the evening. After walking for about an hour, I came to a stop in a meadow with thousands of wildflowers. The place looked untouched except for a few crushed flowers here and there and a clear spot that looked like someone had been lying there. So, I lay down there too.

Staring at the sky, I felt so peaceful that I fell asleep.

I was awoken by a growl. Had I sat up, I would have collided with the monster dog of HER'S head.

"Shit!"

The dog growled again and moved its muzzle a few inches form my face.

Taking a breath I tried to move, more growling._ Okay,_ I thought, _think Edward_. _What would Emmett do? _The answer I came up with wasn't very helpful. _Emmett wouldn't be in this position; the dog loved him. Okay, then what was this thing's name? _

"Jake! That's your name!"

He moved his head slightly back and looked at me; he was still too close to move. I'd gotten a nice close look at those teeth and didn't want him to bite me.

"Go home, Jake." He continued to look at me.

"Go find her." Now he looked at me like I was an idiot. _Well Edward you are talking to a dog._

"Bella, go find Bella."

Jake barked once and ran off. I sat up and looked around. The sun was starting to fall behind the trees, so I got up and started to head back. I hadn't made it far when Jake was back, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He barked once and disappeared into the trees.

This happen about ten times on the way back - he would appear, how a dog that size moved so quietly I'll never know - he'd bark a few times - and then take off.

When I finally made it home, I found everyone outside.

"What's going on?" I called to Emmett

He turned around and grinned. "Well Bro, you've been gone for hours. Mom was worried you gotten eaten by a bear, so we sent Jake to find you."

Jake then came bounding out of the trees beside me.

"Is that what all that was about?" _Oh shit, I'm talking to the dog again._ "I wasn't lost."

Jake made a snorting noise.

"I wasn't!" I told him.

"Umm...why are you arguing with my dog?"

"Because he seems to think I was lost, and he found me."

Jake barked once.

"I'm telling you Jake, I was fine." I was laughing, and I don't know why. It might have something to do with fact I was arguing with a dog, and he seemed to be winning.

I turned around expecting Emmett and everyone else, but found only HER. I stopped laughing, and she tensed.

"They went inside to get ready for dinner," she told me.

I was about to say something along the line of that was obvious, but remembering Alice, I simply said, "Oh, right. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Alice is making me."

"Right. Well if you excuse me, I need to wash up."

Something I couldn't quite work out was going on behind those dark chocolate eyes. Then she nodded and said, "See you at dinner then." 

Dinner wasn't completely horrible. I didn't talk to her, keeping most of my conversations limited to Jasper and Emmett. I did however notice Alice and HER were making plans for next week.

"Aren't you going to your mother's?" I asked casually.

"No, mom and Phil are going to Italy for six weeks," SHE answered.

"OH, Italy is beautiful!" cried Mom. She then told stories of her and Dad's honeymoon and other visits to Italy.

_Great,_ I thought. _I'm going to have to be nice a lot longer than I thought. _

After the table was cleared, I excused myself and sat back at the piano, still trying to find what was missing with my new piece. After an hour of getting nowhere, I just began to play. I was interrupted be howling. When I stopped and looked around, Jake was sitting in the doorway.

"Don't you like that?"

Jake snorted.

"Okay, what about this one?"

More howling.

Laughing, I changed the music to Beethoven's 5th. Jake barked once and came and sat beside me. I was laughing the whole time I played, and when I finished Jake barked again.

"Did you like that one?"

"You do realize you're talking to a dog right?" Alice asked from the door.

"Yup."

"We're going to watch some movies; do you want to join us?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

The living room was ready for some serious movie watching. Emmett and Rose were cuddle up on one sofa with a bowl of popcorn. Jasper waited for Alice on the other, and SHE was sitting on the floor, looking through DVDs.

"So, what are we watching?"

I got four different answers. _The Notebook _from Rose, _Die Hard 4_ from Emmett, _P.S. I Love you _from Alice and from Jasper _The Hangover_.

"None of the above," SHE laughed. "It's my turn to pick. Oh, unless you want to Edward?"

"What?" I asked. It was the first time SHE had said my name without almost spitting it. A small part of me liked how it sounded.

"Would you like to pick the movie?" SHE asked.

"I'm good, but please no romantic comedies."

She smiled and put a DVD in.

"Soo…what are we watching?" asked Emmett

"Hit the lights, Edward," Jasper called out. "There's a bowl of popcorn on the table, you'll have to sit on the floor."

I flicked the light switch, grabbed the popcorn, and sat on the other side of the room from HER.

"Bella, what are we watching?" demanded Emmett.

"You'll see."

The credits began, and I made myself comfortable. _The Transporter_ was one of my favorite movies.

"Great choice, Bella," complimented Jasper.

"Yeah," I added. "It's got it all…fast cars, action, explosions, and a little romance for you girls."

"Don't forget Jason Statham," Rose demanded.

"Oh, he's a little hard to forget," SHE laughed.

After a few more movies, the girls were ready to go to sleep. Emmett, Jasper, and I we're debating whether to watch more movies or play some serious video games.

"I should head home," SHE said.

"Oh wait, it's too late to go home," Alice exclaimed.

Emmett said something, but I wasn't listening.

"I don't think I should," SHE replied to whatever Emmett said.

"Eddie doesn't mind. Do you Eddie?"

"No, whatever. Hey Jasper, you want to play Halo?" I asked.

It was a little later when I found out I agreed to let HER sleep in my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi All**

**Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your Favorites! I'm so glad you like it!  
**

**Also thank to those of you who have reviewed I love to hear your thoughts!  
**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I rolled over on the sofa, trying once more to get comfortable, only to roll right off the damn thing. Pulling on my jeans and trying to straighten them from the twisted mess of denim they had become, I decided I could sneak in to my room and get my pajama pants from the dresser without waking HER up.

The only illumination in my room was coming from the moonlight shining thought the window. Jake, who had being sleeping in the floor, looked up as I entered the room.

"Sorry Jake," I whispered. "The sofa isn't a comfortable bed while you're wearing jeans."

Jake rested his head back on his paws. I had to admit he was an extremely go looking dog, the moonlight turning this fur silver and black. I quickly grabbed my pants and ducked into my bathroom to change.

I was sneaking back across the room, when I noticed her. The light was making the bare skin of her arm almost glow, and her dark brown hair looked almost black spread across the pillow. She was looking at me. _Be nice, Edward_, I heard Alice say in my head.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I apologised.

"It's ok, what time is it?" She sounded like she was drifting back to sleep.

"About four in the morning, well I'll just go and let you get some more sleep." I started towards the door again.

"Wait, Edward, where are you sleeping?" She seemed more alert now.

"On the sofa. Why?"

"Well, it's a big bed, and it is yours. I'll move over and you can sleep here." She was already moving closer to the wall on the other side of the bed. She then rolled over putting her back to me.

"I don't bite, Edward." I heard her say.

"How do you know I don't?" I asked. _Now where did that come from?_

She turned her head and looked at me, her chocolate eyes sparking. "Oh, I'll take my chances." She grinned then. "Sleep here or not, I'm not bothered either way. I was just trying to be nice." Then she turned back towards the wall.

"Thank you," I whispered. I didn't know if she heard me because her breath had slowed down and become deeper.

I climbed into bed and rolled over so that my back was to her. I fell asleep surrounded by the scent of strawberries and the sound of her breathing.

BPOV

I opened my eyes and saw that Edward's window was full of dull light. _Great, it's going raining! _

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Movement in the bed beside me made me look to my right. Edward...his face was just inches from mine, his breath tickling my face. Oh, wow! I thought he was cute before, but asleep, he was stunning. All the hard lines normally present around his eyes and mouth were gone. His skin looked flawless and there was a slight flush to this cheeks and the smallest smile playing on this lips.

"Bella." Alice called my name through the door and the sound was accompanied by knocking on the door.

I would have jumped high enough to hit the ceiling, had Edward not grabbed me. Without opening his eyes, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, my back pressed hard against his very warm, very bare chest.

"Sleeping, Alice," Edward grumbled.

"Oh," I heard Alice choke out. "Sorry."

Edward sighed ruffling my hair.

I lay there for a few seconds listening to and feeling his breath on my neck. I could feel his heart beat steady on my back and it lulled me back to sleep.

When I awoke later, Edward was gone. I could hear the shower running in his bathroom and quickly sat up trying to work out if it had been a dream. The door opened, Alice and Rose walked in.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Rose grinned.

"Wow, that has to be the worst case of bed hair I've ever seen!" exclaimed Alice.

Poking my tongue out, I got out of bed and made my way to Alice's room. I had clothes stored there for just such an occasion.

"Do you need a shower?" Rose asked and Alice giggled.

"Why, do I smell?" I responded, ignoring the sly look in Rose's face.

"No, I just thought if you wanted to save water...Edward wouldn't mind if you joined him."

Alice roared with laughter. I, however, turned bright red.

"Oh my God, Alice, she's blushing!"

I then did something that rendered Alice incapable of breathing; I couldn't stop myself and looked at the door to the combined bathroom, where the shower was still running.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, as followed by Jasper, he entered Alice's room.

"Bella's thinking about having a shower," Rose told him.

Emmett sat on Alice's bed. "I don't get it."

"Sounds like someone's already in there," noted Jasper. He had just reached Alice, _who_ had finally stop laughing and was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, we know," Rose laughed out.

"Bite me, Rose," I said. Grabbing my clothes, I marched in to Alice's walk-in-closet and started to get changed.

"Wait, Jaz, I think we have missed something." I heard Emmett say.

"It would seem so," Jasper replied.

I heard a door open and close.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you Eddie," Emmett boomed. "Mom's made bacon and eggs."

"Great! I'm starving," Edward replied.

"I bet you are," Rose snarked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Edward sounded perplexed.

"Nothing," Alice chimed in. "Bella, you ready?"

"No, you go on; I'll be down in a minute," I called though the door.

"I make no promises there will be any food left," Emmett warned me.

I heard them leave and finished getting dressed. Going to the bathroom, I grabbed my brush off the dresser on my way. The mirror was steamed up so I wiped it. The sight that greeted was not a good. Alice had been right, worst case of bed hair ever! After brushing my hair through several times, I finally got it to sit right. I then made my way downstairs and found everyone but Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" Esme greeted me as I sat down next to Alice.

"I'm pretty sure she did," Alice answered for me, with a meaningful look at Rose.

I did, however, notice the sharp look Edward gave the two of them.

"That wonderful, dear. So what are your plans?" Esme asked the room in general.

"Well," Emmett began, "We guys are going to do manly things in the garage to the Jeep, while the girls are going to do girly things like painting each other's nails and giggling over what wonderful specimens of manly men we are."

"What!" I demanded, almost choking on the bacon I'd been chewing.

"But Emmett..." Oh great, Jasper! "Alice and Rose can giggle over you and me, but who will giggle over Eddie?" Jasper gave me a look that made me want to punch him.

"Oh, I sure we can find someone..." Rose grinned

A change of subject was in order.

"Has anyone seen Jake?" I asked. T_here_! I thought. _Giggle about that!_

"Yep, I let him out earlier," Alice chimed in.

"Oh, he probably went home, I should head there too. I've got to get the laundry done today; I'm working all week."

"No, Bella,"Alice grinned. "Jake's still around here somewhere, I only let him out of Edward's room."

I happened to glace at Edward and saw the color drain from his face. So not a dream then, and Alice had seen it.

"I let Jake out the front door about an hour ago," Esme added, completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Right, well I better go," I said as I stood up. "Thanks so much for having me Esme and as always the food was delicious."

"You're welcome, we'll see you soon?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"You can sleep over again." Rose bounced up and down on her chair.

"I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind sharing again," Alice added.

I leant in between them, and whispered, "Bite me, Bitches."

Smiling, I left, my head spinning with more questions than answers...and all of them about Edward.

**A/N Leave a review let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the last few Chapters! I those of you who have add this story to their favorites, thank you so much I feel so loved! **

**Just remember I don't own these characters, that honour belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! I'm just having a little fun with them!**

Chapter 7

EPOV

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett's voice carried from the other side of the store. "So what do you think, will the pixie like this?" He was holding up a fluoro pink shirt.

We were in a mall somewhere in Seattle shopping for Alice's birthday present. Incidentally, her and my birthday was tomorrow.

"You know," Jasper said beside me. "I don't think he knows his sister at all."

I shook my head at Emmett. He put the shirt back on the rack and pushed his way through the crowd. Oddly enough, no one complained.

"I hate shopping!" he informed us.

"What, you think we do?" Jasper accused.

The sales assistant, who had been ignoring us for half an hour, finally decided to help. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, if it was your seventeenth birthday, what would you want?" Emmett asked.

I watch her looking him up and down. Yep, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It's for our sister," I added.

"Oh, well, we have an excellent range here. What's her size?"

I looked at Jasper, who shrugged. Emmett's answer made the sales assistant's lips thin. "Tiny."

"Her favorite color, then?"

"I think it's blue," I answered.

"No, it's purple." Argued Jasper.

"I always thought it was pink." Mused Emmett.

She gave us a look that clearly said she wasn't happy.

"May I suggest jewellery?" she said acidly.

With a withering look at the three of us, she walked away.

"Well, that was helpful," I said.

"Come on; let's go have a look at the jewellery store. This is the first present I'm getting Alice as her boyfriend, and I really don't want to screw it up." Jasper sounded worried.

"Just do what I did for Rose," Emmett told him.

"What did you do for her?" Jasper demanded.

"Well, I... Um...on second thought, let's go to the jewellery store."

From where I was standing, I could see his ears turning pink.

"What did you do, Emmett?" I pressed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You gave Rosalie nothing on her eighteen birthday!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh, I think he gave her something, Jazz." I was grinning now. "But, he just doesn't want you to do the same thing to his little sister."

"Fuck up, Edward," Emmett snarled.

Jasper grinned openly, as Emmett stormed through the mall toward the jewellery store. Unable to let it slide, Jasper and I continued to make outrageous guesses and finally worked out that Emmett's present had involved candles, sappy music, and a big bow. After the last one, we stopped guessing.

In the end, Jasper decided on a heart shaped pendent made of amethyst on a thin gold chain. Emmett bought the matching earrings, and I got Alice a gold bracelet and anklet set.

On the ride home, Emmett asked, "What do you want for your Birthday Eddie?"

"Peace and quiet, no party, dinner with just family and a few friends," I answered.

"Like that's ever going to happen," laughed Jasper. "According to my sources, it's going to be bigger than last year."

"Wonderful," I groaned.

Later that night, I got my orders from Alice. "Edward we ARE having a party tomorrow night for OUR birthday. You WILL be here, you WILL talk to people, and you WILL NOT hide out in your room or the music room. Understand!"

I was left with no time to argue and standing in the kitchen with dad.

"You know, for twins, you aren't much alike," he observed.

"I know..." I sighed "...I hate parties."

"So why do you let Alice do this every year?" Dad asked.

"I love her. I like making her happy."

"You're allowed to be happy, too." He patted my back as he left the room.

I decided to go to bed early; I was going to need all the sleep I could get.

The house was in uproar the following morning, and the party wasn't starting until that evening. But, there where people setting up everywhere, so to escape the chaos, I went for a walk in the woods. The only problem with the quiet was that it made it way too easy to think. It had been just over a week since I'd woken up to find HER in my arms. I'd lain there with my eyes closed in complete amazement at how nice it felt. The real male part of me had needed a cold shower not long after that.

I had no idea how it had happened, but I had to admit that with my eyes closed, and not thinking about whom I was holding, it had been really nice. But that just the problem, it was HER. Alice knew about the whole thing; she had seen us asleep together. Which, of course, meant Rose knew. For some reason, neither had told Emmett or Jasper. Whether SHE knew, I had no idea. I'd seen HER a few times this week and never for more than a few minutes here and there. SHE hadn't said anything about it. that I'd heard of.

I' been walking for a while when the sound of music interrupted my musing. I could hear a guitar. I couldn't make out the song, so I headed towards the music. Whoever was playing was very good.

I noticed that I was getting closer to the meadow I'd found the other day when Jake had thought I was lost. As if thinking of him caused it, he stepped out of the trees. He just looked at me and turned and headed back towards the meadow. As I got closer, the song ended. Just when I thought I wasn't going to find out who was playing, a new song started. I knew this one - Green Day's _Wake Me Up When September Ends._

I had reached the last line of trees, when I saw who was playing. It was HER. For reasons I couldn't explain, I sat in the shadow of the trees to listen and watch. I didn't know how long she'd been playing when she stopped and pick up her cell phone.

"Yes, Alice?" She was smiling.

I watched her. Alice must have asked if she knew what day it was, because she said, "The 20th of June - the day the world was blessed with your presence seventeen years ago."

She was grinning openly now.

"Yeah, I'll be there in half an hour, I have a few errands to run first."

Alice said something else.

"Alright, Alright, I'll hurry. See you soon birthday girl."

She hung up, pack up her guitar, fold up the blanket she had been sitting on, and called Jake. Who came run out of the woods right beside me, scaring the shit out of me!

A few minutes later, after I was sure SHE was gone, I got up and made my way back to the house. If Alice was looking for HER, she'd be looking for me, too. Sure enough, as soon as I entered the house.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Where have you been?" For someone so tiny, Alice could yell!

"I was getting some fresh air, to clear my head. I wanted to be ready for tonight," I answered.

"Well, I need your help setting up outside, please." The please almost sound like an afterthought, but I'd take it.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was taken up with a list of tasks dictated to everyone by our little party planner.

About an hour before the town was due to arrive, Alice declared the yard ready. We all almost fell over where we stood with relief. We did sit in the middle of the new dance floor...that was now in the center of the backyard.

"Wait," SHE demanded. "Where the hell is Rose?"

Looking around, I couldn't see her anywhere.

"She said this was taking too long, and she needed to get ready," Jasper informed us with a roll of his eyes.

"This look takes time." Rose was walking towards us. "Besides, I thought you might like your presents."

I groaned. I always got amazing presents, but I just didn't really want any of them. But with Rose's announcement, everyone went running. Alice loved the jewellery we had picked out, the amethyst matching the dress SHE had bought her perfectly. Rose's gift had perfume and something that we males were not allowed to see, but had reduced all three girls to giggles.

My gifts where video games from Emmett and Jasper, Alice had bought me so new clothes, and Rose had gotten me some new CD's. As I opened my gifts, I noticed HER watching me. I didn't expect a gift from HER, so I wasn't surprised when there was none.

"Hey, What's that?" Alice yelled, grabbing at something in HER backpack.

"Nothing," SHE stood up pulling the back pack out of reach. "I call first shower," SHE yelled running for the house.

Half an hour later, as I walked past Alice's room on the way to my own, I could her arguing.

"Please Bella!"

"No, Alice. I'm wearing the dress you insisted on, you and Rose have attacked me with make-up, at least leave my hair alone!"

The door busted open, and SHE stormed out, almost waking straight into me. HER hair was free, cascading down her back and right shoulder. The dress she wore was black and short, and it hugged every curve beautifully. She was wearing what looked like black knee hi hi-tops fit with navy laces.

"Oh, shit, sorry Edward." _Did_ _SHE just blush?_

"Edward!" Alice was standing in the doorway. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm going now, calm down."

As I closed the door to my room, I heard HER make a run for it, and Alice cursing her. After that, I noticed what I thought was a large book on my bed. On closer inspection, I found it wasn't a book; it was a black box with a note on the top. I read the note:

_Dear Edward,_

_I noticed downstairs that you weren't a big fan of all the attention the presents brought you, so I thought I'd just leave this here for you. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday!_

_Bella_

I opened the box. Inside was a stack of blank sheet music paper. The paper had the aged look, and at the bottom of every page, written in beautiful calligraphy, was: composed by E. A. M. Cullen.

I was staring at the paper when Emmett burst in to the room.

"Hey, bro, you're not planning on wearing that are you?"

"No, I was about to have a s..."

"What's that?" Emmett's attention was immediately captured by the box.

Placing the note that was still in my hand in the box, I closed it and put it on a shelf in one of the bookcases.

"Nothing. Now I'm going for a shower."

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back, Alice sent me to make sure you are dressed properly. She's on the war path, now that Bella won't play hairdresser Barbie."

"Her hair looks better down," I said, retrieving the clothes Alice had set on my dresser.

With a sister like Alice, you gave up a few freedoms - quiet birthdays, your car when she wanted it, and on special occasions, the ability to pick your own clothes.

Emmett had made himself comfortable in the middle of my bed and was giving me a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing. What was in the box?"

"None of your business."

"I'll just look while you're in the shower," he grinned.

"No you won't." I told him.

I grabbed the box off the shelf and took it in the bathroom with me. I just didn't want anyone to know what an amazing gift SHE had gotten for me. I also didn't want anyone to know how much it meant to me.

**Please leave a review I love hearing you thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the Reviews! Love them**

**Remember I don't know these characters I'm just having a little fun  
**

**And Now its Party time Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 8

BPOV

The Cullen's backyard was completely transformed, the dance floor, complete with flashing lights and disco ball, sat in the middle of the yard under a huge marquee. All the trees were decorated with fairy lights. A buffet table was set up along the back of the house. The D.J was set up not far away. I had to give him credit, the song selection was great. There were people everywhere! I would swear that Alice had invited the whole town. Seeing the pandemonium, I was a little glad I was normally with mom and Phil for this.

It was getting late, and the party was still in full swing. I had tried a few times to sneak off, but Alice or Rose had caught me every time.

I was standing off to one side of the dance floor, when I spotted Mike heading straight towards me. I quickly looked around for my two knights in shining armour - who had been saving me all night. Unfortunately, Jasper was dancing with Alice and Emmett was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it too late._

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you want to dance?"

My head was screaming _No, run now, Bella! _But, I said "Sure." _What are you doing?_

The music was fast, so we moved to the middle of the floor. I shuffled from foot to foot trying not to look at Mike's "dancing." I was using the term loosely. Truly, I was a little embarrassed for him. We'd been "dancing" for about thirty seconds when the song end. The next song was slow, and before I had a chance to escape, Mike wrapped his arms around me and pressed himself against me.

As Mike swayed to the music, I looked for Emmett and Jasper again. I couldn't see either now. Mike's hand was moving towards my ass!

_Oh, please God, save me. I swear I'll join a convent! Just save me!_

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

_Edward! Thank you God!_

Edward had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere. When Mike stopped moving to see who had spoken, Edward expertly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. By the time Mike worked out what was going on, Edward and I were on the other side of the dance floor.

I was about to thank Edward, when I saw a pained look on his face. It was then that I noticed that although we continued to dance, it felt like he really didn't want to. He still held my hand with his right, but his left hand was held close to, but not touching my waist. I could feel it brush the fabric of my dress every now and then. Every time this happened, a warm tingling shot up my spine.

"I wanted to thank you," he said gruffly.

"Me! What for? You just saved me. I should be thanking you. So, thanks." As I looked up at his face, I saw him shoot a look at Mike, who was now groping Jessica Stanley. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"Rose sent me," he said.

"Well, even so, thank you."

"You're welcome. I must confess though, pissing Mike Newton off was fun." He grinned.

The pained look returned. "I wanted to thank you for my present."

"Oh, um...you're welcome. I thought you might like it."

I'd thought a long time on what to get Edward. When I worked out I be in town for his and Alice's birthday, it was the only thing I could come up with. _Was the pained look because he had to thank me?_

"I do," he assured me.

As we continued to dance, I focused on trying to understand the look on his face and the fact that he was continuing to cause strange feelings in my spine and stomach with the slightness touch of his hand on my waist.

"Do you play?" he asked suddenly.

"Play? Play what?"

"An instrument?"

"No, I have a guitar, but I don't play."

I still don't know why I hadn't told anyone I could play it. But, I definitely didn't want Edward to be the first to know. A strange look crossed his face, almost like he knew I was lying and trying to work out why.

"So, you'll use it then?" I asked.

"Yes, I do believe I will. As a matter of fact, I'm working on a piece now."

"Will I get to hear it?"

"Maybe, I've been working on it for a while now."

The song ended, but he didn't seem to notice. The next song was slow too. He danced brilliantly.

With a sigh, I asked, "Is there anything you can't do?"

He gave a deep rumbling laugh and his eye danced. "Lots of things," he assured me.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked behind me.

"Nothing," Edward answered.

"Well, I thought I'd let you know, Alice is busy. So, now would be the best time for someone to sneak off," Emmett informed us.

I felt both of Edward's hands tighten before he let go.

"Goodnight," he said as he turned to leave. "And thank you, again."

"You're welcome," I called to his retreating back.

"What for?" Emmett demanded.

"His present," I answered. "Well, I think I'll head home now."

"You can't, Alice only said Edward can leave," he grinned.

"Oh come on."

"Alright, I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks, Em."

We walked around the house in silence. I was thinking about Edward's laugh and his eyes, while we rounded the corner to the front yard.

"Oh, Emmett, can you thank Rose for sending Edward to save me from Mike, please?"

"Huh?"

"Rose...thank her for me. She sent Edward, saving me from Mike's wandering hands."

"Bella, Rose didn't send Edward. Rose noticed your predicament with Mike, but she came to get me. By the time I got there, you didn't look like you needed saving."

"Oh, Okay." Was all I could say.

We had finally made it to my truck. Once I was behind the wheel and the engine was roaring, Emmett banged on the hood and told me to drive safely, and then he watched me leave.

It had been a few weeks since the party, and I was back in the meadow playing my guitar. I'd been trying to get to the meadow a lot lately. If I wasn't at work or with Alice and Rose, I was here. I loved it here, it was so peaceful. I stopped playing and laid the guitar in its case. I looked around the trees and saw a darker shadow under one of the tree. I was staring at the shadow when my phone started ringing. It scared the hell out of me!

"Hey, Alice." _ Got to love call I.D._

"Hey Bella, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, Alice I can't, I have plans."

"Do these plans involve a book and your bed?"

"You know me so well. I've hardly been home, and my books are feeling left out."

"Oh come on please, I need your help with Edward."

"With Edward?"

I heard a branch snap in the trees. When I looked, I thought I saw the dark shadow moving.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Al...sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said that I'm worried about him. I think he feels left out when Rose and Jazz are over. And he's been moody lately."

"How am I supposed to help that? Sure, we talk to each other when we have to, but really Alice, I don't think he likes me that much." For some reason, although I'd felt this way since he had come home, this was the first time I'd said aloud, and it made me feel sad.

"You look pretty close that morning in his bed," Alice said stubbornly

"Jesus Alice! I told you he was asleep, when he cuddled up to me. He was probably dreaming of Miranda Kerr or someone like that."

Alice laughed, but I swore I heard someone chuckle in the trees.

"Alright, you may be right," Alice conceded.

"I'm always right, Al. What are you going to do?"

"I think I might talk to Rose and Jazz."

"About what? You're not going to gang up on him are you?"

"No, of course not. I was just thinking, maybe it should be just the Cullen's at home tonight. I can't remember the last time it was just us. Edward loves it when we do stuff as a family."

"That sound good, he might tell you what's wrong."

"Maybe." She didn't sound too sure. "Even if he doesn't want to talk, it will still be nice to hang out as a family."

"Oh, are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"Bella, I love you, but do I have too?" Alice whined

"Al, you promised! I went to your party. You said if I went, you'd come see The Phantom of the Opera with me in Seattle."

"Fine. I'll go if I have to."

"Thanks Alice."

"I'm the greatest friend in the world I know. Well, I got to go. I'll call Rose and Jazz and let them know we're having family night."

"Bye Al. You are a great friend. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella."

We hung up. When I looked back to the trees, the dark shadow was gone.

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry for the delay guys! what can I say? real life's a pian in the back side and always seems to get in the way! well here it is chapter 9. I hope you like it leave me a review and let me know!**

Chapter 9

EPOV

The shower was hot, and as the water loosened the tight muscles in my back, I couldn't help my mind wandering back to the meadow. I had found myself calm; I'd even started to drift off to sleep. Then SHE had stopped playing and looked right at me. Had HER phone not rang; I think I might have been busted. The side of the conversation I had heard was unsettling. Alice was up to something and that scared me. Then, my thoughts drift back to what SHE had said; SHE didn't think I liked HER. For some reason, I found that a little unsettling.

"Hey Edward!"

"ALICE! Get out!" I yelled.

"Relax, Ed, I can't see anything. I wanted to talk to you, and you where taking too long."

I look over the frosted glass shower screen; Alice was sitting cross legged on the vanity with her hands over her eyes.

"You couldn't wait?" I demanded.

"Well, maybe, if I tried really hard."

Sighing I asked, "What is it Alice?"

"I was thinking..."

"That's always scary," I interrupted.

Alice showed great restraint and continued without comment, "That it might be nice to spent some time as a family tonight, you know, just you, me, Emmett, Mom and Dad."

"Yeah Alice," I thought it was a brilliant idea. "That sounds great." Hmm, SHE had been right.

"Awesome, I'll order some pizza; we can have a deep and meaningful time and the tease the shit out of Emmett."

Laughing I said, "Sounds like a plan, but can we start that after I've gotten out of the shower, and I'm dressed."

Alice laughed. "Are you sure? It could lead to some interesting dinner conversation?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh, alright then, I leave you to it, see you downstairs."

By the time I arrived downstairs, the rest of the family was already sitting around the table joking with each other...this was my idea of a good night.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed as I took a seat.

"I ordered pizza. It should be here soon," Alice informed me.

"Edward, darling, where were you today?" Mom asked.

"Oh, I went for a walk in the woods. It's relaxing to listen to the music there."

"Music!" laughed Emmett.

Before I could answer, Alice did. "Music isn't always made with instruments, the wind moving in the leaves and the birds can make wonderful music, as well."

"Exactly." I grinned at Alice.

The door bell rang, so I grabbed the money on the counter and went to the door, only to be surprised when I found HER there.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to intrude on your plans."

_Then why are you here?_ I thought irritated.

"Do you want me to get Alice?"

_So much for family night!_

"No, but if you can just give her a message for me, I'd be so grateful." SHE smiled at me.

Strange things where going on in my stomach. _I must be really hungry._

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Oh thanks, Edward. Can you just let her know, I have to cancel the trip to Seattle tomorrow. Mike's really sick, so I have to work. I have to start early, and I wanted to make sure Alice knew. Everyone phones were turned off," she said in explanation as to why she was here.

As SHE was talking, the Pizza delivery guy had pulled up to the house.

"I'll let her know," I promised.

"Again, thanks so much. All right, I'm going now. Have a good night, Edward!" SHE called as SHE jumped down the few steps from the porch and almost skipped to her truck waving to the pizza guy on the way.

"Hum hum." I realized I'd been staring as SHE left when the guy cleared his throat.

"Hey, I know you. Where do I know you from?" I asked him.

"We met at the party, I'm Tyler."

"That's right; you go to school with Alice, right?"

"Yeah, are the rumours true?" he asked

"Depends, what rumours are you talking about?"

"Are you staying? I mean are you going to go to school here in the fall?"

"I was planning I it," I answered. He didn't look to happy about it.

"Edward! What the hell is taking so long? I'm starving!" Emmett demanded as he walked to the door. Noticing Tyler he added, "Oh, hey Tyler."

"Emmett."

I paid Tyler and took the pizzas back to the dining room, putting them on the table and taking my seat beside Alice. Emmett opened the first box, grimaced, and then slid it towards Alice and me.

"I don't understand how you two can eat that. I'm telling you pineapple should not be on pizza!"

Alice grinned, took a slice and took a huge bite.

As we ate, we talked. Nothing important was discussed; just small talk and a few memories caused us all to laugh. When the pizza was long gone and we'd been talking for a few hours, I remembered I had to tell Alice something. The problem was SHE hadn't been mentioned all night, and I didn't want to be the one to bring her up. Oh well, I did promise I'd tell Alice.

"Oh Alice, I almost forget, Um... Bella came by earlier. She asked me to let you know that she's working tomorrow so the Seattle trip is off."

"Shit!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!" Mom sounded shocked.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Bella has been looking forward to that trip for months," Alice said shaking her head.

"Didn't you all go to Seattle not long ago?" Emmett asked.

Alice sighed. "To go shopping Emmett. Tomorrow they are performing the Phantom of the Opera at the Lee Center for the Arts and it is the last performance."

"Al, you hate the Phantom," I laughed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want Bella to miss it."

"Unfortunately, I don't think there is anything we can do right now, Alice," Dad commented.

"Hey, between all of us, with the help of Rose and Jasper, we could do our own production. I'll be the Phantom," he added.

Alice laughed, "The only one out of all of us that can act is Edward."

"It can be a one man show," Mom added with glee.

"I don't think so," I snorted, unwilling to even consider it.

"Don't think you can handle it?" Emmett teased.

Putting on a pompous accent, I answered him. "Of course I can do it. I just refuse to play Raoul. There something about him I just don't like, and what's a performance of the Phantom without him?"

Everyone but Alice laughed; she was giving me a strange look.

"I think we should move this to the music room. I want to hear Edward's new piece," my mom announced.

"Alright," I agreed. "But, it's not finished."

"I'm sure it's wonderful, dear," she replied.

As I started to play, my fingers finding the keys automatically, my mind wandered back to the meadow. I could see it so clearly...the wind blowing the long grass, the bright flowers, the sun causing a beautiful red to shine in Bella's hair, the soft glow of her skin, and the soft smile that played on her lips as she played.

When I finished playing, I looked up at my family to find that they were all staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"That...that was amazing, Edward," Emmett grinned. I was astounded that he would be so complimentary.

Mom had tears in her eye as she hugged me and said, "Don't change a thing, it's wonderful."

"So, who is she?" my dad asked.

"Who's who?" I was a little lost, I'd been working for months on this piece, and it'd never sounded right...until now. The end had been the problem; I could never get it just right. Now, I'd just played and it'd been there!

"The girl, dear." Mom smiled.

"What girl?" Alice demanded.

"Well, it sounds like a lullaby, something for someone you love," Mom answered.

"Eddie's got a girlfriend?" Emmett boomed.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well keep playing music like that and you will soon, son." Dad grinned.

Soon after that, I went to bed, albeit slightly confused. I had no idea what Mom and Dad were going on about, there was no girl! That night, I had the strangest dream, involving a faceless girl, the meadow, and things that shouldn't be happening in public!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Ok please don't hate me! I know its been toooooooooo long since I updated! All I can say is work and my 3 kids have been getting in the way a LOT but I'm back now! So enjoy..**

Chapter 10

BPOV

It's amazing how when you are feeling times of high emotion there are no words to express it! Such was the case at this moment. I was driving home from work, and the rage bubbling just below the surface was just looking for anything to allow it to explode! Mike, the ass-hole, had called me yesterday telling me how sick he was and how sorry he was that I'd have to work today, knowing I'd had plans. As I found out when Mrs Newton had come in around lunch, that liar had gone to First Beach with his idiot friends!

Since I'd been driving on auto pilot, I was a little surprised to find myself idling in front of the Cullens . _Oh well, I must want to bitch about Mike to Alice_, I thought.

The front door stood open, so I just walked in. The place seemed deserted. I went to go upstairs to see if Alice was in her room when I heard it. The house had been quiet, as I put my foot on the bottom step, but then I heard someone start playing the piano. I recognised the music, The Music Of The Night, so, I made my way to the music room.

I stood at the open door and listened to Edward playing. He played the song through and then began it again, only this time he sang. I stared at his back opened mouth; this proved there was nothing he couldn't do. I couldn't move, his voice was amazing. As I listened, I felt a sense of calm wash over me, Mike didn't matter and the anger just slipped away. When the song ended, I was turning to leave when he spoke.

"You know it's rude not to knock."

I froze mid step. _Shit!_

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was looking for Alice, and I heard the playing," I said turning to face him.

"Alice isn't here. It's just me."

"Oh well, I'll go then." I really didn't want to.

"She'll be home soon, you can stay and wait if you'd like," he offered.

"Thanks." I made my way over to the large white sofa to the left of the piano. "No one told me you had such an amazing voice," I added as I sat down.

He laughed, a rich, deep sound. "They don't know, well that's, not exactly true," he grinned and his eyes danced. "They know I can, but they haven't heard me sing since I was twelve, so obliviously my voice has changed a bit."

"Why not?" I asked perplexed.

"We all have our little secrets now don't we." His eyes were dancing again. "I'm sure there is something nobody knows about you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Just a hunch."

Okay time to change the subject, I really didn't want to get in to secrets with someone I wasn't sure liked me.

"How's your piece coming?" I asked.

He smiled; I don't think I fooled him. "It's finished."

"Really, can I hear it?" I asked.

"I can't see why not," he replied and began to play.

It was a lullaby, and it was beautiful. The music itself was so sad and filled with longing that it brought tears to my eyes. There was no doubt it was an amazing piece of music.

"That bad?" he asked when he was done.

"What?" Realising I was crying, I wiped my eyes. "It was amazing."

"Thank you," he said simply.

I was so confused. I was talking to Edward, and he seemed to enjoy it. Normally, he tried to get away from me as fast as possible and didn't smile. Now, he had laughed and smiled more in the last few minutes than in the whole time I'd seen since he came home.

My confusion must have shown because he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, it's been a weird day."

"How so?" he seemed honestly interested.

"Well, I had to work today, which messed with the plans I had. I found out that Mike wasn't sick at all, the lying ass. He just wanted to go to the beach with his friends!" The outrage in my own voice startled me.

"Did Mike know you had plans?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I'd told him on Monday, when he asked me on a date, again." I was starting to get angrier.

"Again?" He began to play again, his fingers gliding across the keys.

I sighed. "He asks at least once a week."

Edward grinned; the music he played was tantalising familiar. "That doesn't sound that weird."

"Well, the weird bit is this," I said gesturing to the room in general.

Edward stopped playing and stared at me, his green eyes intent. "What's weird?"

"This..." again a gesture to the room "...you, me. Talking. To be honest, I didn't think you liked me."

"Hum...why do you think that?"

_Now you've done it, Bella. _"Well from the first time we met, you seemed to hate me," I told the floor.

I heard him sigh. "I did." It was said very quietly.

Looking up, I saw Edward was now staring at a spot on the floor like I had been.

"Why? We had never met! What could I have ever done to you?" I was shocked.

He looked up, a mocking smile on his lips. "You see Bella," his word where almost a whisper and his head was down again. I had to move closer to hear him. "While I was away, I missed everything." He looked up at me his green eyes full of pain. "Not just people and places, I missed birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays. The one thing I missed above all this was Alice. She's my twin how could I not?" I could hear a huge amount pain in his voice now.

I found myself kneeling on the floor before him. I wanted to take his hand but resisted.

"Alice and I talked every day the whole time I was gone, sometimes more than once," he continued. "What made it hard for me was, well, my fault. You see, I'm not really a social person, so making friends isn't easy for me. Therefore, it didn't really bother me. But Alice then found you, and you became all Alice spoke about. And as time went on, the rest of my family followed Alice. Emmett, Mom, and even Dad told me how well Alice was doing once she found you."

"You thought I took you sister away?" I was dumbfounded.

He nodded his head. "Not just Alice, but the whole family. I wanted to be here and do all the things you were doing with them. So, I resented you. I'm sorry."

The floor held his full attention once more, his head bowed and his hand clasped resting between his knees. I wasn't mad; I truly felt sorry for him. I placed my hand on his.

"Edward, it's alright, I understand. Can I just say that you have no idea what I have endured these last few years! Edward does this, Edward's amazing, Edward said this, Edward's going to be that. I do believe for everything you heard about me, I heard two more about you!"

He gave me a crocked grin.

"BELLA!" we both jumped as Alice voice rang out from the front yard.

I stood to go meet her, and Edward grabbed my hand with both of his, sending what felt like an electric charge down my spine. I looked at him.

"Please, Bella. Don't tell anyone what I've just told you." His eyes were pleading. "I feel like a jack-ass, and if the rest of my family find out I've been so childish...well, you've met them."

"Tell them what?" I grinned. "You just played me your new piece."

"Thank you, Isabella." He let go of my hand as Alice called me again.

As I made my way to the front door, I began to wonder why I preferred Bella. When Edward said my name, it sounded amazing.

"Oh Bella," Edward called behind me.

Nope it wasn't what name he called me that mattered; it was just that he used one. _Weird day!_

"For your little secret," he said handing me an envelope and walking away.

I slide it in my back pocket of my jeans and went to meet Alice at the door.

"Hey Al."

"Oh there you are!" she called popping the trunk of her car. "Give us a hand will you."

"Yeah, Alice went shopping," Rose informed me as she came out of the door behind me.

I jumped. "Son of a bitch, Rose!"

Rose laughed as she went to the trunk pulling out shopping bags.

"Bella," Alice was beaming. "I had an idea!"

I groaned as I too began to take bags from the trunk.

"I thought since you couldn't go to the Phantom, we'd bring him to you! I got the DVD with Gerard Butler, as well as some more with him in it. We got a whole heap of snacks too. So we're going it watch them all tonight."

"Wow, Alice that's a great idea!"

"You seem shocked," Rose chuckled.

"Well to be honest, when you said you were going to bring the Phantom to me, I was scared you'd gotten Emmett to dress up!" I laughed.

"Well, it crossed my mind," Alice mused. "But no, anyway Edward would look better in a Phantom costume, he has the right build for it," she added.

That of course resulted in my mind picturing Edward as the Phantom.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Rose was waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"You spaced out, with a goofy look on your face," Rose informed me.

"Oh sorry. Let's get inside and start this girls' night," I said cheerfully.

"Oh Bella, I got the stuff for Mani pedis," Alice called after me as I walked to the door.

"Sounds great, Al." I wasn't paying attention. I was still picturing Edward in a Phantom costume.

I did hear Rose though, "Alright, what's gotten in to you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered.

Girls' night didn't quite work out. As it turned out, it ended up being a group thing, with ALL the Cullens, Rose, and Jasper. That said, the addition of everyone else saved me from what Alice called 'beauty therapy'.

I woke in my own bed late Sunday morning. The sky was overcast, as always. Once I was dressed, I decided to catch up on some washing, retrieving my clothes from the day before. As I picked up the pile, a thick envelope fell to the floor with a thud. I stared at it for a few seconds, and then I remembered. _Edward! _Dropping the clothes, I picked up the envelope and opened it.

**So do you still hate me ;-) Reviews are much loved PLEASE let me know what you think. I will try answer all on them. Next chapter will be up in a few days! Cross my heart! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't hate me! I'm sooooooo Sorry!**

Chapter 11

EPOV

It had been over a week since I had spoken to Bella and given her the sheet music. I hadn't seen her once. Alice had, of course; otherwise she'd be storming around the house giving me dirty looks. But it hadn't happened at the house, so I'd been going to the meadow every day attempting to see her. But Bella was never there. That was where I was now, sitting in the dark shadows, with my back pressed up to the trunk of the huge oak. Thinking back to the conversation in the music room, I couldn't believe what I'd told her.

I heard Jake before I saw him; he was barking as he crash though the trees into the meadow. Jake seemed to look straight at me and barked once more.

"I'm coming, Jake." Bella's voice called from the tree-line. Seconds later, she too emerged, blinking in the sunlight.

As I watched her, strange things were happening in my stomach and chest. She held her guitar case in one hand and the blanket in the other.

I marvelled at the changing colors of her hair as she spread the blanket on the ground and sat down. Bella laughed as she watched Jake chase butterflies. After a while, Jake decided to explore the woods and left the meadow. Bella took out her guitar and began to play. Once again, I began to feel calm and peaceful.

How long she had been playing I didn't know, but it had been a while when I realised she hadn't played the song I wrote for her. _Maybe she didn't like it._

Once again, that insane dog of hers scared the shit out of me. He'd moved on silent paws and was now standing right beside me, looking at me with his head cocked to one side.

"Didn't she like the song?" I whispered._ Edward! You're talking to a dog again._

Jake straightened his head, took a step closer and licked my face from chin to hair line. _See what happens when you talk to dogs. _I wiped my face as Jake bounded off back to the meadow.

Bella stopped playing and watched him. Jake stopped at the guitar case and stuck his head in. When he raised his head, an envelope was in his mouth, and he dropped it in front of Bella.

"No, Jake," she said.

Jake lay down and nudged the envelope towards her.

Bella sighed, "I don't want to play it."

I swear the dog was talking; he was making a series of short barks and howls.

Bella snatched up the envelope and said, "Fine."

She took the music out, smoothed out the paper. Then, she began to play.

With all modesty, it was the best thing I'd ever written. I closed my eyes and drifted away with the music. I had written it for Bella after birthday party, so it had a fast tempo great for dancing. A bit of a thank you for the present.

The song came to an end and was followed by silence. Opening my eyes, I tried to see if she'd liked it, but her head was down and her hair had falling down blocking any view of her face. Bella sat perfectly still for a long time, and I started to worry. Then finally, I heard her whisper something to Jake, who replied with one bark. Then to my surprise, she played it again.

This time, Bella changed the pace, slowing it down. It sounded like a love song! Bella was humming along now. I was shocked, it was amazing!

When Bella finished, she looked at Jake, "Do you think he knows?"

Jake once again barked, only this time he turned his head and looked straight at me. I froze. Bella looked in the same direction, although her eye sight was not as good as Jake's. If I had moved, she would've known I was here.

"You silly dog." She laughed and scratched his head.

I relaxed. Jake, however, tensed then ran straight at me barking.

"JAKE!" Bella cried, as she chased after him.

I would have tried to run, but let's face it; there was no way I was out running Jake. So, I just waited for Bella to catch up. Jake sat down next to me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, in what could only be described as a grin. When Bella did catch up with him, she looked at me and I watched the color drain from her face.

"Edward," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I...I..." I stuttered. My mind was completely blank.

"How long have you been here?" Bella demanded, the color back in her face. Her cheeks where flaming.

"Awhile." Was my lame answer.

Her cheeks got redder. Again, I knew that this was not the time to notice, but she look amazing when she blushed.

"How long is awhile?"

"I don't know, what's the time?" I noticed an exasperated look cross her face, so I added, "I was here before you got here. Does that help?"

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?" She was mad now.

"Would you have played if you knew I was here?" I countered.

"NO!"

"Then why would I tell you? You're really good, you know?" I thought that would calm her down. I was wrong.

"How many times have you been here in the shadows, like some crazy stalker?" Bella was really mad now. Again, not the appropriate time for the very male part of me to notice how hot she was when she's mad.

"A few." I felt like a kid who's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

A look of understanding crossed her face. "It was you!"

"What was me?" I wasn't playing dumb; I had no idea what she was talking about.

"A while ago, I thought I saw someone but Alice called me and..." the color drained from her face again.

I jumped to my feet and rushed to her. "Bella! What's wrong?" She just looked at me and shook her head. I noticed tears in the corner of her eyes. "Bella," I said softly taking her hand. "You're scaring me, what's wrong."

She ripped her hand from mine and stormed off back to where the blanket laid in the meadow.

"Isabella!" I called after her, she ignored me.

_What have you done now, Edward?_

Jake started to follow as Bella put the guitar away and violently grabbed the blanket from the ground.

I followed too. Bella was almost at the opposite side of the meadow when I caught up to her.

"Bella, what did I do?"

"Leave me alone, Edward." I could hear the tears in her voice, and I felt sick. _I'd made her cry!_

"Please, Bella, whatever it is, I'm sorry." She turned to look at me then. If I'd felt sick before, it was nothing compared to now. Before, I could hear she was crying; now I could see it!

"Where you there that day?" she whispered.

"When Alice called?" I asked. She just glared at me, tears glistering on her cheeks. "Yes."

"So you heard me talking to Alice?"

"Well yes, but..."

"You heard the whole conversation?"

I nodded.

"You heard me say I didn't think you liked me?"

I nodded once again.

"You know the other day, when we were talking, I thought you were being honest!" Bella yelled, "But it was a joke, you were just playing games!"

"I was being honest!"

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you!" With that she ran, and I let her go.

As I walked back to the house, I was confused. I had no I idea how she could think that poorly of me. _Maybe because you've been an asshole most of the time. _I had been completely honest with Bella. Now, she thought it was some sick joke I was playing on her.

I made it back to the house to find Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room.

"Yo, Eddie," Emmett called as I sat on the sofa. "Where've you been, man?"

"I went for a walk," I answered, leaning back.

"Aren't you supposed to look good after a walk?" Jasper asked.

"I guess so, why?" I answered, although I didn't really care.

"Well, I think you need to go for another one." Jasper grinned.

"Yeah, Bro, you look like you did ten years ago when I told you there was no Santa!" Emmett added.

I grunted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaz asked.

"Not really."

"Do you want to blow shit up?" Emmett grinned, holding up the case to Gears of War 3.

"Not really." I was staring at the ceiling, so I missed the knowing look they exchanged.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't really know," I confessed.

"So it was a girl then," Jasper said.

I grunted.

"Do we know her?" Emmett asked.

I did and said nothing.

"That's a yes." Jaz laughed.

"Are they all insane?" I demanded of the ceiling.

"No, we're not insane, we're complex."

I look at the door to find Alice standing there.

"Wonderful," I groaned and looked back at the ceiling.

I felt Alice sit beside me. "Why do you think we're insane?" she asked.

"How do girls come up with the worst possible reason for a guy's actions?" I asked.

I heard Jasper and Emmett leave; I guess they thought Alice was the best person to talk to me.

"What happened with Bella?"

I spun my head around to look at Alice. "I didn't say who it was."

"Please Edward, I'm not an idiot. You like her, I know you do. I'm your twin; it's my job to know these things."

I looked around the room to make sure we were alone. Sighing I asked, "How long have you know?"

"Well, I had a feeling when I saw you cuddled up to her that morning, but I KNEW at the party."

"I didn't like her then!"

"Really, then why did you save her from Mike?"

"Cause Mike's an idiot."

"Well, yes, but Emmett was coming, you didn't have to. Not only that, but, you where a little reluctant to let her go and just a little too protective of her present."

"It was a nice present."

"I know. Now, what happened today?"

I sighed. "We talked the other day about why I was such a jerk when I first came home. Then, something happened today, and Bella now thinks I was playing a cruel game with her. Al, I made her cry." The last was a little difficult to get out over the lump in my throat.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what happened today?"

"I can't, Al. I'd have to tell you a secret that's not mine to give." I would not tell anyone; I'd take that secret to the grave if I had to.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

I thought about it. "No, Al. This is a mistake, I have to fix. Thanks."

Alice hugged me, "It'll be ok, I Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too, but I think I just want to be alone for a little while."

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Huge Apologies guys I have Been so busy ! But the story is almost done :-( A few more chapters! And Now the contents of the envelope and a huge surprise!  
**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I had cleaned the whole house and washed every article of clothing, some more than once! Now, the only thing that was out of place was a folded piece of paper with Isabella written on it in elegant handwriting. It had been on the front door when I'd gotten home last night. Then, it had been easy to ignore, because I'd been tired and hungry, and most of this day I had distracted myself with other more important things. But now, it seemed to increase in size, no matter where I went in my room I could see it.

_Oh, for God sake! Just read it! _I told myself.

Making myself comfortable on the bed I pick the note up and read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_The most important thing that must be said is - I'm sorry! Never was it my intention to hurt your feeling or to make you feel that you were a joke. I assure you everything I said to you that day was the truth. As for the other day in the meadow, the fault is mine. Please let me explain why I was there. You see, the morning of the party, I went for a walk into the woods and found you in the meadow. I sat in the shade and listened to you play. As you played, I felt more relaxed and calm than I have in a long time. So yes, there were a few times I was there as you played, but only to acquire that level of peace again. _

_As for the phone conversations I overheard, the one thing that stood out to me was that even though I'd been a jerk to you since we met, you still told Alice not to get everyone involved. And because of what you said, I got the one thing that would help - time alone with my family. For that, I thank you. Yes; I did hear you say you didn't think I liked you. It was that which made me tell you what I did. However, not as a joke, but so you would understand. I do like you. Again, I apologize if it seemed otherwise._

_Now your secret...I would sooner bite out my own tongue than tell anyone! Although personally, I believe a talent like yours should not be hidden._

_Once again, I'm sorry._

_Edward._

I read the letter three times. The thing that stood out was a single line in the middle. "I do like you."

I heard the front door bang open and Charlie talking to someone. Putting the letter in my guitar case, I went downstairs to see who else was here. When I reached the kitchen, I was surprised to see my Mom and Phil sitting at our small kitchen table.

"Bella! My darling, oh I've missed you!" Mom squealed as she wrapped me in a hug.

I looked over my shoulder to Dad and Phil...both were grinning.

"What's going on? I thought you were in Italy for two more weeks," I said untangling myself from my mother.

"Oh, we missed you so much! So, we cut the holiday short so you can stay with us for the last two weeks of summer holidays! Isn't that wonderful." Mom was beaming.

I was dumbfounded.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning!" Mom was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I just stood there, feeling numb.

Dad thankfully saved me. "Renee, take it easy, Bella has work to deal with before she can go anywhere."

"Oh, of course! We'll leave tomorrow night then! Come on Phil, we'll check in to a hotel and come back."

Phil stood and left the kitchen; mom with a happy little noise kissed my cheek and followed him. Dad saw them out and came back to the kitchen to find me standing in the same spot with a blank expression on my face.

"Bells?" He stood in front of me waving a hand in front of my face.

Giving myself a mental shake, I said, "Yeah."

"I said are you alright?" There was concern on his face.

"I think so; it all just went a little fast I think."

Charlie laughed. "That's your mother for you."

"Um, dad...am I going to Florida?"

"Yes, baby." He laughed.

"Right, well I better go pack then."

I left the kitchen and made my way upstairs to my room. I was half packed before my brain started working properly again. Glancing at my clock which was sitting on my bedside table, I noticed it was close to 8 o'clock. I pulled my cell out and called Alice.

"Bella! I was just about to call you," Alice sounded excited. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Leaving with Mom and Phil for Florida." I sighed and flopped across my bed.

"WHAT!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Are you serious? For how long? When did this happen? Wait! I thought your mom was in Italy.

"Yeah, well, she missed me and came home early, so now I have to go home with her the next two weeks."

"But...but..." Alice seemed to be lost for words, a rare thing indeed.

"I don't really see a way out of it, Al. It least it is only for two weeks."

"Oh, but I don't want you to go at all!"

"I know Al, there isn't much I can do about it." I felt miserable. I wanted to spend time with mom, I really did, but I wanted to spend time with my friends. I seemed ironic that just yesterday I talked to Mrs Newton about getting the last week off to enjoy as much free time as possible before I started my senior year. Now, I'd have the free time, but I wasn't sure I'd enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Here I am thinking about myself, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you to honey, do you want me to come over? I could help you pack."

"Do you mind? I think I need your help." I just really need some alone time with Alice, always missing it so much when I was away.

"I'm on my way."

The line went dead, and I put the phone on the bed to stare at the ceiling. About ten minutes later, Alice arrived, and we packed while we talked. I did notice that Alice talked about everyone but Edward.

Alice ended up staying the night. It was a kind of ritual for us to spend the night before I left, staying up to talk all night.

When I woke up, Alice was downstairs, and I could hear her talking to Charlie. I made my way down and joined the in the kitchen.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Alice grinned over the rim of her coffee cup. She was leaning on the bench.

I looked out the window. It was impossible to guess the time; the sky was a steely grey from horizon to horizon. "What's the time?"

"Ten," Dad answered. "Your mother has already called twice."

"Ten!" I demanded "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, drooling on your pillow." Alice laughed.

I poked my tongue out at her as I made my over to make myself some coffee. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I yelled over Jake who was barking.

I made my way down the hall coffee in hand. When I opened the door, I had two thoughts. Firstly, _OMG I'm in my pyjamas! _And secondly, _Thank god it's only Rose._

"Nice look, but I don't think it would catch on though." Rose grinned.

Rose as always looked like she'd just stepped off a runway in Paris.

"I just got up," I admitted.

"Oh," Rose was staring at my cup. "Is that coffee?"

Without waiting for an answer, Rose made her way to the kitchen.

As is always the case, time seemed to speed up. In what felt like only a few minutes, six hours had past. My bags were now in the trunk of Mom and Phil's rental, and I stood on the lawn hugging my best friends and wishing I didn't have to go. Mom and Phil were already in the car waiting.

"It's only for two weeks," Alice whispered.

I nodded.

"Call us as soon as you land," Rose demanded.

Again, I nodded.

"Alright kiddo," Dad gruff voice interrupted. "Time to go or you'll miss your flight."

I hugged Dad tight. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more, Bells."

I felt tears forming in the comer of my eyes. _Time to go,_ I thought.

As I was about to close the door on the rental, I heard the roar of a very familiar engine. I jumped out of the car as Emmett's huge Jeep pulled up the curb.

Emmett was out of the Jeep in seconds, and I found myself in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you'd make it!" I laughed with the last of the breath I had.

"Emmett you're crushing her," Jasper remarked.

"Sorry Belly," Emmett laughed as he put me down. "Don't know my own strength."

"Bella, honey we have to go!" Mom called from the rental.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I hugged Emmett and Jasper. "Miss you guys already. Where's Edward?"

"Here." I felt something move in my stomach at the sound of his voice.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder and saw him leaning on the front of the Jeep, looking hotter than anyone really had the right to. When he walked over, Emmett and Jasper seemed to disappear from my vision.

"Have fun in Florida," he smiled.

The smile was my undoing. Maybe it was because of the note or not having time to talk to him, or maybe it was because I wouldn't have to deal with it for two weeks...I don't know, but I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight, taking in his amazing scent, the warmth of his body pressed against mine, and feel of his arms as he hugged me back.

"Isabella Marie Swan! We have to leave now!" Mom yelled.

As I was pulling away, Edward's lips brushed my cheek in a feathery light kiss that almost made my knees give way. He whispered, "Be safe."

My whole body felt like jello as I once again got into the rental. I barely closed the door before the car was moving.

As I stared out the back window as my friends and father waved me off, my cell beeped. The message read: I mean it!

The number was not a cell I recognized, but just as the rental began to round the bend, and I'd lose sight of everyone, I saw Edward slip a phone in his pocket. I stored the number immediately.

**A/N Again sorry I promise next chapter will be up soon! So if your still reading and don't hate me leave a review and let me know! Next chapter is Edwards POV **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Woo Hoo this one didn't take long at all did it there is only three chapters left to this story And I want to have them all posted within the not week or two.**

**Remember reviews are much loved**

**And most importantly! Stephenie Meyer, owns all things twilight, I'm just having a little fun with them!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

EPOV

I was lying on my bed staring out the window, watching the trees swaying in the evening breeze as the moon battled to be see though the constant clouds when my cell vibrated beside me. It was a message.

_**Being very careful, haven't fallen in the ocean once!**_

_**B**_

I smiled. Bella had been away a week now, and every evening, I got a similar message.

_**Have you tripped on the pavement? **_I sent the reply.

I had being expecting another text, but the cell started ringing instead. A picture of Bella standing on a pier flashed on the screen. She'd sent it to everyone the day after she left.

"Hello."

"Edward, I can walk perfectly fine thank you very much!"

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yes, really!"

"And you called me just to tell me?" I was still laughing. Even with the anger in her voice, I liked hearing it.

"Well, yes. It's hard to make a text sound angry."

"Are you really angry with me?"

BANG! The sound followed by a fair amount of cussing had come over the phone line.

"Bella! Are you alright! Bella!" I shouted over the cussing. I was standing with my hand on the door ready to run. Run where, I don't know. I didn't even remember moving.

"Shit, yeah I'm fine."

I relaxed and sat back on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Bella."

She sighed.

"Tell me, please." All sorts of horrible things where running though head.

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't!" I was already grinning.

"Fine, I whacked my knee on the stupid coffee table. Happy now?"

How I didn't laugh is beyond me, but I didn't. "Do you want me to come down and kiss it better?" I will never know why I said that. I was thinking it, sure, but to actually say it!

Silence.

_Oh Shit, she thinks I'm crazy!_

Then...

"Not this time, maybe the next one. It won't hurt any more by the time you get here."

_Well, fuck me! She didn't think I was crazy._

As I was thinking about the possibilities of kissing her better, I heard Bella's mother calling her.

"Got to go. We're going to dinner with Phil's friend and his family."

"Have fun."

"Yeah right, the adults are ass numbingly dull, and the son...well that would take too long to even explain."

I laughed now; I could almost hear Bella rolling her eyes.

"Your support is heart warming."

"If it gets too bad, just text me."

"Will do. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

~FATE~

Later on, I was in the living room with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose watching a movie when my cell vibrated again.

_**OMG! Kill me now please!**_

_**B**_

_**What's wrong?**_

_**E**_

_**Mom keeps hinting that this idiot guy should ask me on a date!**_

_**B**_

I strange feeling welled inside my chest; like something trying to claw its way out.

_**Tell him you have a boyfriend.**_

_**E**_

_**Won't work! Mom will want details, and I'm not good at making things up on the spot! Shit! He keeps looking over at me.**_

_**B**_

_T**ell them either Em or Jaz is you boyfriend.**_

_**E**_

I had thought about tell her to say it was me, but I stopped myself.

_**No dice. Mom knows who they're really dating.**_

_**B**_

I was about to text back I'd be her pretend boyfriend when she sent another message.

_**Edward...so sorry but your my boyfriend now. Mom just asked who I was texting, and I panicked.**_

I stared at the screen then replied.

_**Not a problem, how long have we been dating? **_I was grinning.

_**Couple of weeks? Don't want Mom to think it's too serious or she'll start asking too many questions.**_

_Who asked, who? _I pressed sent and looked around the room to see four sets of eyes staring at me.

"Who are you texting?" demanded Rose.

"No one," I replied

"No one sure is good at making you smile," observed Jasper.

My cell went off again.

_**You asked me of course! I finally said yes after weeks of you begging. Lol.**_

I roared laughing. I finally stopped long to text Bella back.

_**Alright, but I want to be a good kisser!**_

Bella's reply came shortly after.

_**Fine! It's not really fair though...great hair, smile, personality, and a great kisser is asking a bit much. You can't have everything!**_

~FATE~

It was late, and I was lying on my bed reading a book when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I called out.

Alice opened the door and came in followed by Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

"What's going on?"I asked a little apprehensive.

"We were thinking about going to the beach tomorrow," Emmett informed me.

"Why? It's going to be raining for at least the next two weeks."

Alice grinned. "Not in Florida."

"Jacksonville to be precise," added Rose.

"There's a flight leaving Seattle in five hours that will have us arriving in Jacksonville at 11 tomorrow morning," Jasper informed me.

"Umm." I didn't know what to say yes. Of course I wanted to go; I just didn't want them to know how much.

"I've already spoken to Mom and Dad, we're going," Emmett told me. "With or without you. So are you coming or not?"

Alice grimaced "We were thinking of turning in to a holiday you know, stay for a few days, get some sun, and have fun before senior year starts," she told me.

"Sure, I'll come. Don't want to hang around by myself, now do I?"

Alice squealed. "Okay, you pack, and I'll go pay for the tickets."

They all left me sitting on my bed. As what had just happened sinks in, I couldn't help the goofy grin that spreads across my face. I'd be seeing Bella again, not in another week, but tomorrow!

**A/N while what did you think? The next to chapters are already written so the more reviews the faster they of up. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Well I want to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter, Love you guys! As I said in the last post, this story is almost over, and I have finished it! So that means I'll be posting a lots quicker for you all. How fast? Well that's up to you, Mawhaha. The more reviews the faster they go up and there's only 3 left!**

**Remember! All things twilight belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! **

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, I could hear Mom's excited voice on the phone in the other room. A little worried at the amount of excitement, I waited to see what she and her best friend where planning. I heard her hang up the phone just a few minutes later.

"Bella, dear!" She smiled as she breezed into the room. "Shelley has invited us to go shopping for the day!"

I groaned; I could think of nothing worst then shopping with Mom and her best friend Shelley. I had gone once last year and spent the whole day hiding and refusing to try on dresses that would look just "darling" on me.

"Oh!" was the only response I could think of. Running screaming from the house would most likely upset her.

Mom put her hands on her hips. "You don't want to go?" she accused.

To be honest, I half expected Mom to stamp her foot.

"Not really." I sighed.

"But I want to have a girls' day," she did stamp her foot then. "I want to hear all about Edward."

_Danger, Danger! _Girls' days with Mom and Shelley were to be avoided at all costs.

"There's not much to tell Mom, beside I was thinking of going down the beach." I hadn't been, but I guess I was now.

Mom threw her hands in the air. "Fine, have it your way." Then she stormed out.

I stared at the door for a full five minutes wondering when I had become the adult in Mom and my relationship. Finally, I decided that's just how it had always been.

After cleaning the dishes from breakfast, I decided to hide in my room until Mom left. I heard the front door close and her little compact car reverse out of the drive a few minutes later. I guessed it was safe to leave my room and went to the living room to watch some T.V. only to find Phil lying on the couch with the remote in hand, flicking channels.

"Oh, hi, Bella. I thought you were going to the beach?"

Great Renee had told Phil...now I'd have to go.

"Yeah, I was just going to pack some food, you know make a day of it."

I made my way into the kitchen and packed some food and a few cans of soda in one of the coolers. Then, I went and got changed, grabbing a towel, a book, and the beach umbrella.

In a surprisingly short time, I founded myself lying on the beach reading. As time passed, I realised this had been an excellent idea. The beach was almost empty, with most of the hotels being farther down and the tourists preferring to say close to their retreats. The only interruption to the quiet was the occasional dog bark and the sound of the gulls. Checking my watch, I saw it was almost noon. Placing my book down beside me, I lay back on my towel under the shade of the umbrella.

"You know sleeping on the beach is not healthy." Edward's voice floated thought my mind.

"Humm." I answered.

I dreamed that he chuckled. "You could get sunburnt."

"Nope, sunscreen and shade."

Again I heard the chuckle, "Bella, wake up."

"No, good dream."

"Belly!" Emmett's booming voice destroyed the peacefulness of my daydream.

I sat up startled and stared straight into a hypnotising set of green eyes.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Not just me." He smiled and leaned slightly to the left.

I saw the rest of them, Alice and Jasper running up the beach towards me. Emmett, with Rose clutched to his back, charged up the beach.

Standing up I stared. When everyone was standing around me grinning I asked again.

"What are you all doing here?" I wasn't sure I wasn't dreaming. I almost asked them to pinch me.

"Well, we wanted to go to the beach," Alice began innocently. "But it's raining in Forks."

"So you travelled over 3000 miles to go to the beach?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Of course," Rose spoke as if I was simple. "Because this is the only beach with you on it."

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I pulled Rose into a hug, which soon became a group effort.

In no time at all, the sun was setting on one of the best afternoons of the summer.

After my hugs and the arrangements were made to meet up the next day, I made my way home alone. I walked straight into a nightmare.

Mom and Shelley had out done themselves; the couch was cover with shopping bags. I dared not look too closely.

"Hey Mom, I'm home! You won't believe what happen at the beach today," I called out.

"Bella!" Mom's head appear in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where have you been?" Before I could answer, she continued. "We're having a little get-together."

_Oh Shit! She's grinning...which was never a good thing._

"Oh, who's here?"

Her head had disappeared, so I headed to the kitchen to find out myself. The kitchen was empty; however, there was a lot of noise coming from the back patio. When I walked out, all I wanted to do was hide. The patio was full of Mom and Phil's friends, and a lot of them had brought their teenage sons. The adults were having a great old time, the teenagers...not so much.

"Bella." A nasal voice came from behind me.

Turning it took me a second to realised who had spoken.

"Oh, Hi...Um...Jason, right?" I had gone to dinner with Jason and his family last night.

"Justin, but close enough." He smiled.

"Sorry, will you excuse me."

I really didn't wait for an answer, as I'd spotted my mother.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh, Bella, this is Shelley son, Heath."

Heath was standing next to Mom, and I watched him look me up and down. I was extremely aware of the fact I was only wearing my cut offs and a bikini top.

"Heath is an amazing athlete," Mom informed me.

_Good for him._

"That's nice," I said. "Mom, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Heath nodded and walked away staring at my ass!

"What is it dear?"

"Are you trying to set me up with Heath?" I demanded in a whisper.

Mom didn't say anything, she just looked guilty.

"Grr, I told you I have a boyfriend!"

"You said, it wasn't serious," Mom challenged.

It was useless. I knew why she was doing it...in Renee's mind, if I fell for someone here I'd stay.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I stormed into the house and went to my room, grabbing some clothes, just an old pair jeans and a navy shirt. Before I went for a shower, I sent a text message to Alice and Rose.

_SOS! Mom's at it again!_

I washed my hair twice just to take more time before I had to face going outside again. Then, I just stood there think about how amazing today had been.

Edward and my friendship was weird to say the least. When I was around him, I felt happy. He was funny and sweet, not to mention gorgeous! Now that he was away, I missed him. I shook my head.

_How can you miss him, you just left him half an hour ago!_

I stood in the shower, trying to work out what I was felt until the water ran cold. After I got dressed, I decided to blow-dry my hair, something I never did, to waste a few more minutes.

When that was done and I couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer, I went to my room to check for a response from Alice and Rose.

Their response was lounging on my bed, his hands behind his head, leaning back on my pillow.

Edward!

**A/N:**

**Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up, So let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow I think I might Hold Chapters to ransom some more! 23 reviews in under 24 hours! You guy Rock, totally feeling the love!**

**So as promised a lot sooner then normal I give you the next chapter...**

**Oh, very important: As much as I wish I was the talented Stephanie Meyer, Alas I am not and no copyright infringement is intended!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

It'd been a mad rush to make it to the airport on time, but we'd made it. The flight was uneventful due to the fact we were sleeping. When we finally touched down, Alice and I were all for immediately going to find Bella; however, Rose insisted on checking into our hotel because she needed a shower. Which was why I now found myself sit on the edge of the couch in the room I shared with Jasper waiting.

The bathroom door opened and Jasper, followed by a cloud of steam, entered the living area.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"I don't know you look a little weird."

"Do I?"

Before he could say anything else, there was pounding on the door.

"I'll get it," I said

When I opened the door, I found a very pissed off Alice.

"I see you've had a shower then!" she demanded as she stormed into the room.

"We have been here an hour, Alice." I grinned, she was still wearing the same clothes. For someone so small, Alice had one of the biggest tempers I had ever seen.

"How nice for you." Sarcasm, much...

Jasper intervened. "Alice, why don't you have a shower here; Rose can get a bit carried away."

"You thin..." Alice began, but then stopped mid sentence.

I was about to ask what was wrong, but then for the first time I noticed Jasper was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Christ, Jaz put some clothes on will you!" I yelled.

Jasper grinned. "You're just jealous you don't have a body like this, mate."

"Whatever," I called to his back as he went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Shaking my head, I turned to Alice and burst out laughing. She was statue still with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Alice?"

No answer.

"Alice?"

Still no answer.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello, earth to Alice."

She blinked several times. "Um, What?" She looked a little dazed.

I noticed she was carrying her overnight bag, so I just grinned, pointed to the bathroom, and said, "Bathroom's there."

"Oh yeah...um, thanks."

I couldn't help but to start laughing again after she closed the bathroom door.

"What's so funny?" Jasper was back.

"The fact that you, in a towel, can render Alice, of all people, speechless."

He just grinned.

Half an hour later, we were all showered, dressed, and in Emmett's room. Emmett had declared that because he was the oldest he should have a room of his own. At least, Alice seemed to be able to speak again.

"I called Bella's mom's house. Phil said she'd gone to the beach for the day."

Rose pulled out a tourist map and laid it on the coffee table. "Shit, she could be anywhere!"

Alice leaned over and put two big crosses on the map.

"This is us," she pointed to one cross. "And this is Bella's mom's place."

The distance between then would be about a half mile apart.

"So, we start at the beach here and work our way up?" Emmett asked pointing to the hotel cross.

"Yes," said Alice firmly.

"Let's go then!" Rose yelled as she picked up her beach bag and started for the door.

The beach was packed with tourists. I knew Bella wouldn't be here, so I started making my way up the beach. After about five minutes, I noticed the others were following. A few minutes later, I noticed a beach umbrella all by itself a little farther up the beach. I knew it was her. I turned to see where the others were; they were about a 100 yards behind me. I decided I'd check and then let them know if it was Bella, I could be wrong after all.

I wasn't, and when I got closer I could see her laying under the umbrella an open book resting on her chest. She was asleep. I crunched down and waved the others over.

"You know sleeping on the beach isn't healthy."

"Hmm..." she answered, and I chuckled.

"You could get sunburnt."

"Nope, sunscreen and shade."

I chuckled again. "Bella, wake up."

"No, good dream." I was about to ask what she was dreaming about when Emmett's booming voice destroyed everything. I'd forgotten just how fast he could run 100 yards!

"Belly!"

Bella sat up and looked startled at me. I watched as shock and surprise flashed across her beautiful face and finally settled on joy, which caused my pulse to quicken.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Not just me." I smiled and leaned out of her way so she could see the others.

She stood up then and stared, as if she was trying to figure out if the was a dream.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked again when the others were standing with us.

"Well, we wanted to go to the beach," Alice began innocently. "But, it's raining in Forks."

"So you travelled over 3000 miles to go to the beach?"

She seemed so shock someone would do that.

"Of course," Rose said. "This is the only beach with you on it."

I could see tears in her eyes as she pulled Rose into a hug.

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming and just playing around. A few times when I thought no one was watching, I would sneak a look at Bella. A few times she caught me. Her face would blush an amazing pink, and my heart would pound.

Too soon, it was time to go. We said goodbye to Bella and made our way back to the hotel. After a quick shower, I got changed and was planning to get some room service. Jasper had taken Alice to dinner. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Rose.

"Edward, I need you to do something."

"What?" I asked, with Rose you never knew how bad it would be.

"I need you to save Bella. Alice and I just got a text message from her that Renee is trying to set Bella up again."

I felt like someone had punched me in the chest. "What's the address?"

"You'll go?" Rose looked startled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I demanded

"I thought I would have to fight with you...Oh God, you like her don't you! I mean like like her!"

What could I say? I realised saying I didn't like her would be a lie; it also dawned on me that to say I didn't like like, Bella...as Rose put it...would also be a lie.

"Edward, have you fallen for Bella?" Rose voice was soft.

I looked at Rose; she had a faint smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe," I answered.

The faint smile turned to a huge grin. "I won't tell anyone, although I'm guessing Alice already knows. I swear sometimes that girl can see the future!"

"What's the address, Rose?"

"Oh, here," she handed me a piece of paper. "Have fun." She smiled and walked off.

The cab ride was short, and in no time, I found myself standing at the front door of Renee's house. A few moments after I had pressed the door bell, a man answered the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Good evening, I'm look for Isabella, is she here?"

"Oh sure!" The man opened the door all the way. "Come in, I'm Phil by the way."

"Hello, I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you Ed. Bella's in her room. Up the stairs, third door on the left."

Before I could say thank you, Phil had disappeared. So, I made my way upstairs. As I passed the second door on left, I could hear a blow drier. The third door was open and to be honest it like the bedroom of a 5year old. The walls where bright pink and there was a pile of stuffed animals that looked like someone had dumped on the floor by the bed, which was itself covered with a pink comforter covered in yellow and blue flowers. Very non Bella.

I sat on the bed and looked around some more and noticed something on the ceiling. Lying down on Bella's pillow, I smelt strawberries, but I continued to stare at the ceiling above the bed. It was covered with photos. Some a few years old and others only a few weeks in age. They were of my family, Jasper, Rose, Jake, and surprisingly there were a few of me!

"Edward!"

I jumped. Bella was standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to rescue you," I told her.

She just stared at me. My heart was doing this weird thing where it felt like it was falling and then stopped somewhere around my navel.

"Um...do you want me to go?" I asked uncertain.

"What!" Now she seemed upset. "No, stay please."

Honestly, I'm not a doctor, but I'm sure the sensation of your heart leaping to your throat is not a good thing.

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

Bella smiled, lighting up her whole face, "I want to introduce you to my mom."

We found Renee talking to a group of friends on the back pouch. Bella grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. For the hundredth time that day, my pulse quickened.

"Hey, Mom, I want you to meet someone."

"Oh." Renee looked me up and down.

"Mom, this is Edward."

"Good evening," I said.

"The Edward?" Renee was clearly shocked to see me. "I remember you; you were there when we left Forks. What are you doing here?"

"Mom, Edward and the others flew down to see me."

"Why?" Renee demanded.

I saw Bella's face turn pink, and I could tell she was about to yell. So, I squeezed her hand and, on impulse, bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well Ma'am..." I began "...it's simple really, we all missed her."

Renee just stared at me.

"We're going for a walk," Bella informed her mother.

She then marched me through the house and out the front door. Soon, we found ourselves on the beach. We walked in silence for a few minutes still holding hands. I wasn't going to let go first.

Bella finally stopped walking. "Sorry about Mom."

She let go of my hand and sat on the sand staring off across the moonlit water. I sat beside her.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was rude." With a sigh, Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

"No, she is just worried that I'm a psycho stalker or something," I laughed.

Bella pushed me; I fell back and looked at the stars. I felt Bella lie down beside me.

"Rose said something tonight before I came over," I told her.

"Hmm..."

"She said I liked you."

"Did she?" I could hear a smile in her voice.

"I do you know, like you."

"I like you, too."

I rolled on my side propping my head up on my hand. It was now or never. Bella lay beside me with her eyes closed.

"Isabella."

"Edward." She grinned keeping her eyes closed.

"I think, I like, like you."

She was quiet for what felt like forever, and then she opened her eyes, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I think I like, like you too."

I felt like my chest was going to explode! Never had I ever felt like this! Slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know! I'll post faster. Hehe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all, thank you so much for all the reviews! I absolutely love hearing your thoughts! Well I want to have this up two days ago but alas real life got in the way so without farther ado...**

**Oh, I not ****Stephenie** **Meyer as much as I wish I was that talented! No copyright infringement is intended!**

Chapter 16

BPOV

The sun was setting on the last Friday of the summer vacation, and I was sitting on the beach surrounded by my closest friends; I couldn't be sadder. Tomorrow morning, they would leave for home. Emmett would return to his garage in town, Rose and Jasper would be leaving for college, and Edward...well it remained unanswered if he would be staying or not.

I sat with my back against Edward's warm chest; I could feel his steady breathing and heartbeat on my back. His arms where wrapped around my waist holding me close. Not for the first time, I wonder if I was dreaming. Ever since he kissed me that night, not far from where we sat now, we'd never been far apart.

At the thought of him leaving, on top of losing Rose and Jaz to some distant college, my heart felt like it would break. I looked at Rose, who was leaning on Emmett in much the same way I was on Edward. Then I glanced to Jasper; he was looking down at Alice, who was lying down with her head in his lap staring into the flames of the small bonfire. I felt a tear begin to fall. It didn't make it far; Edward wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

The others all looked at me.

"I don't want this to end," I said simply. "I don't want Rose and Jaz to go off to college; I don't want Emmett to have to go back to running the garage; and I don't want...you to leave."

Tears were rolling down my face now. I couldn't look at any of them, so I turned and buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Isabella," he whispered as his hand rubbed circles in my back. "It will be alright. Rose and Jaz won't be that far away."

"What about you?" It was barely a whisper, but he heard.

"Well, that I'll find out tomorrow when we get back."

He gently lifted my chin so I was looking into his amazing eyes, and I attacked him! Pushing him back onto the sand, my mouth crashed into his. His lips were so soft. I tasted them tentatively with my tongue, and his lips parted slightly in response. Then he kissed me back. Edward moaned! His hands were in my hair as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss...

"Hum Hum." I sat upright and was shocked to notice that I had straddled Edward. I could feel the heat of him through my jeans.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Alice looked even more shocked than me. I looked and Emmett and Rose, and well...they were shaking with laughter.

Edward moved slightly, and I was hyper aware of it due to the fact I hadn't moved.

"Well, if you don't mind." He grinned.

To my horror and delight, they all listened and got up and walked down the beach. Edward sat up, which was no mean feat with me still sitting on him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Now, where were we? Oh...I know." He answered his own question and crashed his lips to mine again.

My whole body felt like it was a live wire. As Edward's tongue danced over my lips, his hands slid down my back and under the hem of my shirt. When his fingers grazed the skin on my back, it was me that moaned. He pulled me closer, and the heat radiating from where our bodies touch was intense. I thought I would spontaneously combust!

And that was when I was suddenly covered in freezing salt water! Coughing and gasping for air, I looked around to find out what happened. Emmett was standing beside us with an empty bucket in his hand and a huge grin in his face. I looked back at Edward; that was a mistake. His wet hair plastered to his face, chest heaving and his eyes, smothering me...I felt myself warm up again. Then, I was hit with more water.

"You two need to cool down!" Rose declared.

I glared at her and her empty bucket. Only then did I notice Alice and Jasper standing there, also with buckets, but theirs were still full of water.

"You'll thank us later," Alice told me. I doubted it.

I moved grabbing my towel and wrapped it around me. I could taste the salt water, but I could also still taste Edward. I looked at him; his eyes were still smothering and intense and a smile played on his lips. As I watched, he licked his lips and grinned. I almost attacked him again, but caught a movement out of the comer of my eye. Alice. She was prepared to empty her bucket on us.

So instead, I sat down beside Edward, not quite touching, but feeling every movement he made like we were somehow connected.

The following day was a nightmare. I had to say goodbye to everyone. I wouldn't be leaving for another 24 hours, and I didn't know when we'd all see each other again. The airport was packed with holiday makers heading home. I hugged all of them leaving Edward until last. When I wrapped my arms around him, he whispered into my ear.

"Bella, I was wrong. I don't like like you; I love you."

I thought my heart would explode, I was speechless.

He pulled away, giving me a faint smile as he joined the others making their way to the gate. I stared after them. Just before they were about to board, my brain caught up to what he had said.

"Edward!" I yelled

He turned.

"I love you too!"

His face broke out in the most amazing smile, and then he was gone.

People where staring at me like I was some kind of crazy person. Which I was...I was crazy about Edward, completely in love with him, and I didn't know when I'd see him again.

EPOV

The whole way home, I keep replaying the last week in my head - when I'd seen Bella lying on the beach, kissing her that night, being able to be around her because I wanted to, not because I was pending(not sure what you mean here?), and last night on the beach. My mind flashed back. As much as I hated to admit it, Emmett's timing was amazing. God only knows what would have happened if not for that bucket of water! I could still feel her lips on mine, her body pressed up against me. Shifting uncomfortably, I realized it was time to think of something else!

This morning, I had told her I loved her, and so help me God, I did love her. I hadn't expected her I say anything back, but the bubble of euphoria that now rested in my chest told me I had wanted her to say sometime. She had. "I love you too." I played her words over and over in my head.

"You know if he doesn't get that look of his face soon, Mom and Dad are going to lock him up. He looks like a lunatic!" Emmett told Jasper.

We were almost home; Emmett was driving.

"Leave him alone; I think it's sweet." Rose answered.

I ignored them staring out the window as Forks flashed past. I loved this town.

We pulled up to the house, and Mom and Dad were waiting. Mom looked upset; Dad looked determined.

I got out of the car, looking at my parents, and I knew something was up.

"Edward, I'd like to talk to you please. In my study if you don't mind," my dad told me.

I looked at Mom, and she just shook her head. I followed Dad to his study and sat down; he didn't. It was not a good sign.

"Edward, about school..." he began.

My heart fell. He was sending me back.

"I want you to know that I trust you. I do believe you are old enough to make decisions for yourself. However, I believe it would not be in your best interest to complete your senior year here in Forks."

He sighed and sat heavily in his chair. I had learned a long time ago that yelling got you nowhere with my father. You needed to make a sound argument for your case and convince him. However, my mind was blank of any logical arguments. All I thought of was not seeing Bella, and my heart broke. It was then that I had a flash of inspiration.

"Academically, you are right. Forks High is not the greatest school."

Dad said nothing, so I continued.

"Emotionally and socially however it would be in my best interest to stay here with family and friends. I'm smart dad, you know this, otherwise you would not have put all that money in to my already extensive education. But, it has come to me attention that I lack some important social skills which I believe I would attain by staying here and attending school with friends. After all, nobody likes a pompous ass, Dad!"

I looked at him, and he stared at me for a full five minutes before breaking into a grin.

"How long have you been practising that speech?"

"To be honest, I just thought of it now," I answered.

"It was nice." He smiled. "I think we may have to compromise here."

I dared not say anything; I needed to know the terms first.

"I propose..." he began "...you attend Forks High; however, you must keep your grades up, you must take all advanced classes you can, and your music must not suffer. Although with Bella around, I don't think that will happen."

"You know about Bella and me?" I asked.

"Alice told you mother, and of course, she told me."

"Oh, so I can stay."

"Yes, Edward." He was grinning.

Then something dawned on me.

"You where always going to let me stay!" I accused.

"Of course I was! Your mother would kill me if I sent you back now."

"So, why all this?"

"I had to make sure you were doing for the right reasons, not just because you're in love with Bella."

"I didn't say I was in love." I was, but I hadn't told him.

"You don't need to," he laughed. "It's written all over your face."

With that, Dad got up and walked to the door.

"Good luck," he said. "I've heard your first love can rip your heart out." His hand was on the door knob now.

"Yours didn't?" I asked.

Smiling he pulled the door open, my mom was standing there grinning.

"No, I married her before she could." Dad smiled.

I got out of there really quick; they were giving each other puppy eyes.

As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, Alice pounced.

"Are you staying?" she demanded.

"Yes!" I grinned. "I'm staying."

It was the first day for me at a new school, and I was a little anguished to tell the truth. I hadn't seen Bella since she got back yesterday, and when Alice had called her last night, she'd said she didn't want a lift to school. I was worried she might have changed her mind about me.

As the bell chimed for the beginning of the school day, Bella still hadn't arrived. I made my way to class, English. I sat at a desk alone at the back of the class. Alice sat with a girl named Angela in front of me. Our teacher, Mrs. Rivers, was asking how our summer had been when the classroom door flew open.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Miss Swan this is no way to start the school year!" Mrs Rivers exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Bella looked straight at me. "I was having such a good dream that I slept in."

"All right, Miss Swan, take a seat."

She walked straight past the empty seat beside Mike and flopped into the seat beside me.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

She looked at me, grinned, and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually."

Her cheeks blushed pink, but she wouldn't answer.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just make something up."

She shook her head.

"Was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

Bella blushed crimson.

"Oh, it was one those dreams."

She refused to look at me, so I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I had one of those dreams too." She gasped. "Isabella..." she shuddered "...were you dreaming about me, because I was dreaming about you."

Bella stiffened, and then she slowly turned and looked at me. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate. I'd seen her eyes like that once before, that night on the beach. So she had been dreaming about me. Something in my chest purred.

**A/N So what did you think review and let me know. The only thing left is the epolouge which I plan to put up tomorrow :-( I am however working on another story, I just need to find beta to have a look at the first chapter.**


End file.
